


Blind Dates: A "The Bachelorette" AU

by catgrump



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrump/pseuds/catgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana and Mai are two best friends looking for love!  Their friend, Ian, decides to turn it into a reality TV show!  He hand-selected 14 men to compete for Hana and Mai's hearts, but here's the catch: no one knows what anyone looks like until they all meet for the first time!  Who will be the two winners?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> As this is supposed to be a TV Show AU, the fic will be posted in script format, like a transcript of the dialogue and action.
> 
> Everyone in this AU is of age. Everyone who is canonically a "first year" is 20, "second year"s are 21, "third year"s are 22, and "fourth year"s are 23.

_We fade in on **IAN** , the Master of Ceremonies of the show, in a dark room, lit only by a spotlight. He’s wearing a tuxedo, and holding two blue roses._

**IAN** : What happens when you take two best friends looking for love, and tell them that you found them 14 men eager to win their hearts? You turn it into a reality TV show, that’s what. My name is Ian, and two of my friends, Hana and Mai, are looking to find the men of their dreams. With my help, two of the 14 men I’ve hand-selected for them will have the ladies’ hearts by the end of our show. And here’s the catch: no one knows what anyone looks like. Ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in-between, I welcome you to… “Blind Dates”!

 

_A title card with the Blind Dates logo fades on and off the screen, transitioning to **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional room: a very comfortable living room with a plush couch._

 

**MAI** : My name is Mai Sasaki—

**HANA** : And I’m Hana Mizuno—

**BOTH** : And we’re best friends!

 

_Cut to shots of **HANA** and **MAI** having fun together. Clips of them on the beach, shopping, and just having fun. These lines are dubbed over these clips_.

 

 

**MAI** : We’ve been inseparable since freshman year of high school.

**HANA** : We went to boarding school together, and were roommates for all four years.

**MAI** : We’ve seen the trashy, awful boys that broke our hearts, and we’re sick of it!

 

_Cut back to **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional._

 

**HANA** : When Ian told us about this plan, I thought he was crazy. This wasn’t exactly how I saw myself meeting someone I could spend the rest of my life with.

**MAI** : But I convinced her that if anything, this would at least be fun! We’ll get to meet lots of cute guys, and we’ll be helping each other out. It’s worth a try! Besides, if it all fails, we’ll still have each other.

**HANA** : And Ian.

**MAI** : Yes, and Ian.

 

_Fade back to **IAN** , now sitting in an armchair in front of a lit fireplace_.

 

**IAN** : Now, before I talk to the girls about what’s about to be in store for them, I thought I’d introduce you, our lovely audience, to Hana and Mai’s suitors. I picked them out myself based on our many applicants, keeping only Hana and Mai’s best interests at heart.

 

_The following sequence is a cut to each man, sitting in the back of a limo, as the limos drive up to the house everyone is staying in._

 

 

**JON** : Hi! My name is Jon—

**LUKE** : My name is Luke—

**PBG** : I’m called PBG—

**JEFF** : Jeff—

**SHANE** : Shane—

**WALLID** : Wallid—

**JIRARD** : Jirard—

**JARED** : Jared—

**JIMMY** : Jimmy—

**SATCH** : Satch—

**PAUL** : Paul—

**NICK** : Nick—

**JOSH** : Josh—

**CADDY** : Caddy—

 

_Cut to all fourteen men on screen, divided in boxes. Two rows of seven._

 

**ALL GUYS** : And I can’t wait to meet Hana and Mai!

 

_Cut back to showing one guy at a time in their cars. They’re talking about what got them interested in applying for the show, and talking a bit about themselves._

 

**JIRARD** : All I really know is that two “nerdy girls” are looking for love, and that sounds great!

**JEFF** : All the application said about them was that they’re two pretty girls who like video games, anime, and stuff like that.

**WALLID** : Nope, I have absolutely no idea what they look like.

**JOSH** : Two of my best friends, Nick and Paul, applied to be on the show, too—

**NICK** : We weren’t supposed to tell anyone—

**PAUL** : But I kept trying to drop hints to them that I had been selected as one of the contestants.

**LUKE** : Yeah, I’m really excited to meet them. I think this will be a really cool experience. If I end up falling for one of them, that would make this experience even greater.

**JARED** : Am I nervous? Not particularly. I don’t think I’ll have a problem winning at least one of the girls over.

**PBG** : I’m staying optimistic, so we’ll see how it goes!

 

_Cut back to **IAN** , now standing at the doorway of the house—a Mediterranean-style manor. We see that **HANA** and **MAI** are standing beside **IAN** , and they’re dressed in semi-formal dresses, with fancy shoes, and sparkling jewelry._

 

**IAN** : Well, ladies, tonight is the night. The 14 men I picked for you both are on their way, and are about to make their first impressions. How do you feel?

**MAI** : I’m really excited. I’ve never been on a blind date before, and this is that times twenty!

**HANA** : I’m pretty nervous, myself. I don’t go on dates very often, so this all seems pretty overwhelming.

**MAI** : It’ll be okay, Hana! They’re just people. And I don’t think Ian would’ve picked anyone suspicious or scary.

**IAN** : Do you girls think you’ll meet “the one”?

**MAI** : It’s very possible!

**IAN** : The limos are going to start arriving soon. I’ll be inside, making sure everything is ready for these boys. I’ll let you two take it from here.

 

**_IAN_** _opens the door and steps inside the house. We zoom out to see a limo pulling into the driveway as **HANA** and **MAI** step down the front stairs to meet the limo. Cut to inside the first limo— **JON** ’s—he’s looking out the window to get a better view_.

 

**JON** : That’s them? Wow…

 

_Cut back to **HANA** and **MAI** , giving each other a giddy smile as they see **JON** step out of his limo_.

 

**GIRLS** : Hi!

**JON** : Wow, hi!

 

_Cut to **JON** in the confessional. Eventually his confessional dialogue here will be voiced over clips of him meeting **HANA** and **MAI**._

 

**JON** : When I first saw Hana and Mai, I thought it was too good to be true. I didn’t expect them to be as attractive as they are! I guess I wanted to set my expectations pretty low, so I wouldn’t get disappointed. But, wow, they’re gorgeous!

 

_Cut back to **JON** meeting the girls._

**JON** : So, I’m Jon. I’m an actor and director in New York, so I’m pretty good at making dreams realities if you know what I’m sayin’!

**MAI** : Haha, that’s great! ( _Cut to **HANA** who is blushing profusely_ ) Well, head on inside, Jon, so we can get this party started!

 

**_JON_** _goes inside, and we hear **MAI** and **HANA** whispering to one another as the next limo arrives_.

 

**MAI** : He was way too forward for you, huh?

**HANA** : Yea, it wasn’t exactly, you know, obvious, but it was still pretty forward. I think he was picked out for you.

**MAI** : We’ll see!

 

_Cut to **JARED** stepping out of his limo and seeing the girls for the first time. It’s almost as if he sparkles as the light hits him._

 

**JARED** : Hello to two beautiful women. ( _He’s approaching them, and we see that **MAI** is already awestruck. He kisses both of their hands._ ) My name is Jared, and I am charmed to meet you both. I’ll be heading inside; I’m very excited to get to know you better.

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : When I first saw Jared, I just knew. He was genuinely the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. I wanted him to compete for me. Bad.

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : Yes, Jared is very handsome, but I don’t know. He seems kind of… off to me? But I can definitely tell that Mai was head over heels. I just don’t see it.

 

_Cut to **WALLID** getting out of his limo_

 

**WALLID** : Wow, you two are better than I imagined! Are you ( _pointing to **HANA** first, then **MAI**_ ) Hana, and you Mai?

**HANA** : That’s correct!

**MAI** : Great guessing! What’s your name?

**WALLID** : Oh, of course. My name’s Wallid! I’m really excited to be here.

**MAI** : Well, we’re about to start the party inside, so why don’t you head on in?

 

_He goes inside as we cut to the next limo pulling up, and **PBG** getting out of it. We cut to a shot of his face, and we can see someone immediately strikes him. Cut to **PBG** in the confessional._

 

**PBG** : Hana immediately caught my eye. She looked so scared and shy, but she’s stunning. I hope I can help her feel comfortable around me.

_Cut back to **PBG** meeting the girls._

 

**MAI** : I’m Mai, and this is Hana.

**HANA** : H-hello.

**PBG** : I’m very glad I can meet you girls, and I hope I’ll be able to spend more time with you soon.

 

_He goes inside the house, and looks over his shoulder to look at **HANA** one last time before he goes in. We hear **HANA** and **MAI** whispering as another limo pulls up_.

 

**MAI** : He’s really cute.

**HANA** : He’s really tall.

**MAI** : All these guys have been pretty tall so far, Hana. Plus, you’re just really short to begin with. But he’s definitely one to keep in mind, girl! He clearly likes you more than me.

**HANA** : What?!

 

_Cut to **JIRARD** getting out of his limo._

 

**JIRARD** : Hey, guys!

**GIRLS** : Hi!

**JIRARD** : My name’s Jirard; I’m really excited to be here! You girls seem like such great people. I can tell we’re going to have a lot of fun.

**HANA** : Aww, that’s really kind of you. My name is Hana, and this is Mai.

**JIRARD** : You both look so nice, by the way.

**MAI** : Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Jirard, why don’t you head on inside? The party is going to start once everyone gets here.

**JIRARD** : Sounds great! Hopefully, I’ll see you two soon!

 

_Cut to **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional._

 

**HANA** : Jirard is SO nice.

**MAI** : Like ridiculously nice.

**HANA** : I didn’t know that much kindness was even possible.

 

_Cut to **LUKE** stepping out of his limo, then to **MAI** and **HANA** , so we can see **MAI** ’s facial expression, clearly already trying to flirt with **LUKE**._

 

**MAI** : Well, hello there.

**LUKE** : Hello, hello! ( _He goes for hugs from both girls. **HANA** is a bit more taken aback, but **MAI** eagerly accepts._ ) My name is Luke, I’m a musician, and I’m so glad I could meet two beautiful girls such as yourselves.

**MAI** : I’m Mai, and this is Hana.

**HANA** : Hello…

**MAI** : She’s a bit shy.

**LUKE** : Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that. I heard there was going to be a party once we all arrived?

**MAI** : That’s right!

**LUKE** : And will you two be there?

**MAI** : Of course.

**LUKE** : Sounds perfect. I’ll see you both then!

 

_We can hear **HANA** and **MAI** whispering to one another as **LUKE** walks inside_.

 

**MAI** : I like him.

**HANA** : He is handsome.

**MAI** : More like smoking hot!

 

_Cut to **PAUL** getting out of his limo_

 

**PAUL** : Good evening, ladies. My name is Paul, and I am a freelance filmmaker, writer, and future political leader.

**HANA** : Wow, that’s a lot of things for an introduction.

**MAI** : A man of many talents! I’m Mai.

**PAUL** : Pleasure.

**HANA** : And I’m Hana!

**PAUL** : Also a pleasure. I’m sure you ladies are busy meeting many potential suitors, so I’ll leave you to it. Take your time, and I hope we’ll meet again later tonight, so we can get to know each other better.

 

_Cut to **JIMMY** getting out of his limo_.

 

**JIMMY** : Hi, I’m Jimmy. Nice to meet you two. ( _He shakes both of their hands. The girls are a bit confused._ )

**HANA** : Uh, same to you. My name’s Hana, and this is Mai.

**JIMMY** : Great to meet you both. I’m going to go inside now.

 

_We watch **JIMMY** awkwardly go inside. Cut to **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional._

 

**HANA** : What was up with Jimmy? Do you think he’s okay?

**MAI** : He was probably just nervous.

**HANA** : You think so? I think something else is going on.

 

_Cut to the girls again, waiting for the limos. **IAN** is walking toward them._

 

**IAN** : Well, you two, you’ve met over half of your potential suitors so far! What are you thinking?

**MAI** : You’ve done a pretty good job so far, Ian!

**HANA** : These guys all seem really nice.

**MAI** : And really cute!

**IAN** : There are only six guys left. Are you ready?

**MAI** : I can’t wait!

**HANA** : I’m ready. Bring on the next limo!

**IAN** : All right, I’ll leave you ladies to it.

 

**_IAN_** _walks away, as another limo pulls up. **JEFF** steps out_.

 

**HANA** : Hi! My name is Hana, and this is Mai.

**MAI** ( _to **HANA**_ ): Getting a bit more confident, are we?

**JEFF** : Wow, you two are more beautiful than I imagined! My name is Jeff; I’m really happy to be here.

**HANA** : Haha, I’m glad! We’ve got a party that’s going to start once everyone gets here; why don’t you head inside?

**JEFF** : Sounds great! I’ll see you gals later!

_As **JEFF** walks away, we hear what **MAI** and **HANA** are saying about him._

 

**MAI** : Can we talk about that man’s bone structure? It’s incredible.

**HANA** : He’s definitely cute.

**MAI** : Ugh, his cheekbones are so sharp; they could kill a man.

 

_Cut to another limo pulling up. **SATCH** exits it to greet the girls_.

 

**SATCH** : Hello, ladies. My name’s Satchell, but please call me Satch. Which one of you ladies is Hana, and who is Mai?

_Cut to **MAI** and **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : Satch’s voice!

**HANA** : Right?!

**MAI** : It’s like listening to butter melting on pancakes!

**HANA** : I couldn’t think of a better analogy!

 

_Cut back to **MAI** and **HANA** introducing themselves_.

 

**MAI** : Oh, I’m Mai, and this is Hana.

**SATCH** : It’s great to meet you both. I’m going to head inside and get to know everyone else. I hope I can spend time with you both tonight.

**HANA** : See you later!

 

**_SATCH_ ** _goes inside as another limo pulls up. Cut to **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional._

**MAI** : So after we met Satch, two limos came up at once?

**HANA** : I think the drivers got mixed up.

**MAI** : It wasn’t really professional.

**HANA** : Mistakes happen all the time.

**MAI** : They shouldn’t happen on television!

**HANA** : … Have you ever actually seen a reality TV show?

 

_Cut back to **NICK** and **JOSH** ’s limos arriving at the same time. **NICK** got out first, with **JOSH** behind him._

 

**NICK** : Hi!

**HANA** : Hi, what’s your na—

**JOSH** : I know that voice anywhere.

**NICK** : Josh?

**JOSH** : We both got on!

**NICK** : That’s awesome!

**JOSH** : Do you think Paul is here, too?

**NICK** : We better go inside and see!

 

_They start running toward the front door. Cut back to **MAI** and **HANA** , looking dumbfounded. They shake their heads, and focus on the next limo pulling up. Cut to **CADDY** exiting his limo and approaching the girls._

 

**CADDY** : Greetings and salutations, my beautiful people!

**MAI** : Ooo, hello, English Man.

**CADDY** : I’m called Caddicarus, but my friends call me Caddy. And since I’m hoping we can all be at least friends, feel free to call me Caddy yourselves!

**HANA** : That’s a very unique name!

**CADDY** : I’d like to think my name goes with my personality. A unique name for a unique person!

**MAI** : Well, our names are Mai, and Hana. It’s great to meet you.

**CADDY** : It’s lovely to meet you both.

**HANA** : We’d love to keep chatting, but there’s one last limo left! Once you and him are inside, we can get this party started!

**CADDY** : Sounds fantastic! I’ll see you ladies soon!

 

**_CADDY_ ** _begins to go inside as the last limo pulls up. We can hear what **MAI** and **HANA** are talking about._

 

**MAI** : I hope I can get him. I looooove his accent.

**HANA** : He may not be your type after you get to know him.

**MAI** : Well, I hope he is!

 

_Cut to **SHANE** stepping out of his limo. We see him look at the girls, and he has a look of surprise as he notices **HANA**. He approaches them_.

 

**HANA** : Hello! I’m Hana, and this is Mai.

**SHANE** : Yes, hi. I’m Shane.

**MAI** : I love your accent.

**SHANE** : Thanks.

**HANA** : …Well, there’s a party about to start inside! Why don’t you head on in so we can get started?

**SHANE** : Oh, uh sure. Thanks.

 

**_SHANE_** _walks inside, his hands in his pockets. Since no one else is coming, **MAI** and **HANA** aren’t whispering anymore_.

 

**MAI** : Do you think he even wants to be here?

 

_Cut to **SHANE** in the confessional_

 

**SHANE** : At first, I didn’t want to be here. I applied for the show because I lost a bet. I wasn’t expecting to actually get on the show. I also didn’t expect for either of the girls to actually catch my eye. Hana is beautiful. I didn’t know how to react, or speak properly. Now, I really do want to be here.

_Cut back to the front of the house again. **IAN** , **HANA** , and **MAI** are in front of the door._

 

**IAN** : So there you have it, girls. 14 potential suitors. What do you think? Any potential husbands in this house?

**HANA** : Husbands?!

**MAI** : Haha, don’t worry, Hana! We don’t have to marry any of these guys if we don’t want to! We’re both so young; we don’t need to worry about marriage. I can definitely say that there are lots of attractive guys that I can’t wait to party with tonight.

**HANA** : Well, I hope at least one will end up being a good boyfriend for me. And that there’s a good boyfriend for you, too, Mai.

**IAN** : That’s the spirit, girls! ( _He turns to face the camera._ ) When we come back, our boys will party with the girls to get to know them better. I’ll be the eye-in-the-sky, watching everything go down to help Hana and Mai make their first big decision. After tonight, 14 will turn into 10, and each girl will pick the five men she wants a chance with. Don’t touch that dial; “Blind Dates” will be right back.

 

_Fade out to commercials_


	2. The Party's Just Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the party, where our contestants will get to know the lovely Hana and Mai. Who will leave an impression on the girls?

_Fade in from commercials, to **IAN** , **HANA** , and **MAI** where we left them last: in front of the door to the house_.

 

**IAN** : And welcome back to “Blind Dates”! Hana, Mai, you both just met the 14 men eager to win your hearts. Are you ready to go inside and get this show on the road?

**HANA** : Uh, I’m pretty nervous, but with Mai by my side, I’m ready for anything.

**MAI** : Awwww, Hana! Come on, we’ve got things to see, people to do—

**HANA** : What?

**MAI** : Haha, don’t worry! It was just a Freudian slip!

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : It wasn’t a Freudian slip. ( _She winks to the camera_ )

 

_Cut to inside the house for the first time. All the boys are gathered on couches surrounding a coffee table in the main living space. They’re all chatting and getting to know one another before the girls arrive_.

 

**JEFF** : So is anyone else impressed with how gorgeous these girls actually are?

**PBG** : I honestly thought this show was going to be a scam, or like a catfishing sort of deal.

 

_Cut to **JARED** in the confessional. Some of his dialogue is voiced over clips of the guys hanging out and enjoying each other’s company._

 

**JARED** : Many of the guys are already getting comfortable with one another. We went around the circle and discovered one thing we all have in common: video games. I feel like we’re all instantly becoming friends, actually.

 

_Cut to a shot of **HANA** and **MAI** entering the room for the first time. We hear cheers and whistles from the men, and cut in and out of shots of them seeing the girls enter the house_.

 

**MAI** : Hello, boys!

**HANA** : Welcome to one of the most nerve-wracking moments of my entire life. ( _We hear “awww”s and some laughter from the men_ )

**MAI** : We know you guys just got comfortable and everything here, but we’d like you to follow us!

**HANA** : We’ve got something we want to show you!

 

_We see the boys all getting up and following **HANA** and **MAI** out of the room. Cut to the girls opening the door to the Game Room._

 

**MAI** : Welcome to paradise!

 

_We see clips of the boys’ reactions to the Game Room. They’re all surprised, impressed, and excited. Cut to shots of the Game Room: a giant, open space, with multiple projectors and screens hooked up to various gaming consoles, and even some PCs. There are couches and comfortable chairs everywhere, and arcade and pinball machines lining the walls. Cut to **JON** in the confessional_.

 

**JON** : I’m not gonna lie; when I first signed up for this show, I thought “this sounds too good to be true.” I thought of everything that could go wrong: the girls wouldn’t actually be pretty, or kind; they would be “fake geek girls”; or they may not even be real. But now that I’m here, and this video game party is in full swing, I’m glad I went with my gut!

 

_Cut to various shots of the boys having fun playing video games with the girls. **MAI** playing Stomp with **CADDY** , **LUKE** , and **JON** :_

**MAI** : Okay, I’ve only played Stomp like once in my life, so go easy on me!

**CADDY** : You really think that’s a valid excuse?

**LUKE** : Yeah, I take this game very seriously.

**MAI** : Oh, well now that it’s a challenge…

 

_Cut to **HANA** watching **PBG** , **JEFF** , **JIRARD** , and **JARED** taking turns playing a level of Super Nario Maker._

 

**JEFF** : PBG, you clearly suck at Nario.

**PBG** : It’s not my fault that this level Jirard made is so hard!

**JIRARD** : It does only have a .4% completion rate. ( _We see **HANA** giggling all the while_ )

**JEFF** : You sure you don’t want to give it a try, Hana?

**HANA** : No, that’s okay! The level looks really hard, and I like watching you guys.

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : I’ve never had so many men interested in me at once! It’s a bit overwhelming knowing that everyone wants to spend time with me, but it’s also very flattering. It’s pretty good for my confidence, too.

 

_Cut to **JARED** in the confessional_

 

**JARED** : Yes, playing video games with everyone is fun. I’m really starting to get to know these guys, and they’re all pretty cool. But, this is a dating show. If I want a chance with either of these ladies, I need to speak with them one-on-one.

 

_Cut to **JARED** back at the couch with **HANA** and the other guys. He gets up from his spot, approaches **HANA** , and offers his hand_.

 

**JARED** : Hana, would you mind if I stole you away for a moment?

**HANA** : No, not at all! ( _She takes his hand, and they walk away to a more secluded area of the room. We see **PBG** and **JEFF** look at each other in shock._ )

 

_Cut to **PBG** in the confessional_

 

**PBG** : That Jared guy is smooth as molasses. He was the first guy to actually think to approach the girls and talk to them on their own. He definitely had the right idea, and I wanted to be next.

 

_Cut to **PAUL** , **NICK** , and **JOSH** crowded around an arcade machine. **NICK** and **JOSH** are heavily involved, but **PAUL** is watching as **JARED** takes **HANA** off somewhere. Cut to **PAUL** in the confessional_.

 

**PAUL** : I’m really glad Nick and Josh have a chance on this show with me. Really, I am! But seeing Jared take Hana away by the hand made me realize that I needed to actually make an impression on these girls.

 

_Cut to **PAUL** approaching the couch that **MAI** is on. He watches them play a round of Stomp, then gently taps **MAI** on the shoulder. She turns around_.

 

**MAI** : Hi, Paul!

**PAUL** : Great round, Mai.

**MAI** : Thank you!

**PAUL** : I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me for a bit?

**MAI** : Sure! ( _She gets off the couch and follows **PAUL** to another secluded area of the party. We keep watching **LUKE** , **CADDY** , and **JON** at the couch._ )

**LUKE** : Damn, did you see that?

**JON** : He came out of nowhere and just took her off!

**CADDY** : It’s pretty smart, if you ask me.

 

_Cut to **JARED** and **HANA** sitting on a bench in a separate hallway_.

 

**JARED** : Well, first, I’d like to thank you for talking time to talk with me.

**HANA** : Oh, it’s not a problem at all.

**JARED** : And I also want to tell you how great you look tonight. ( _We see him place a hand on her knee._ )

**HANA** : Oh, th-thank you. So, uh, tell me about yourself, Jared. What do you do?

**JARED** : Well, my family runs a prestigious art school, but I’m more interested in modeling.

**HANA** : Oh, wow. How long have you been modeling?

**JARED** : For a few years now.  It’s pretty nice, but I still have a lot to learn.

 

_Cut to **JARED** in the confessional_

 

**JARED** : I’m glad I got to sit down with Hana first. She’s truly captivating. I mention my family’s status to her, and she instead asks me about the things I actually enjoy. I really felt like I connected with her.

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : After sitting down and talking to him, I started to warm up to Jared. He’s still a bit iffy, but a lot less so than he was before. It also doesn’t hurt that he’s as incredibly handsome as he is.

 

_Cut back to **JARED** and **HANA** talking. **PBG** has approached them, and taps **JARED** on the shoulder_.

 

**PBG** : Excuse me sir, but I think your time is up.

**JARED** : Damn, I’m getting kicked out, huh? ( _He respectfully gets up, and lets **PBG** have a turn talking with **HANA**_ ) Be safe, you two!

**HANA** : Wow, I’m not used to guys competing for my attention.

**PBG** : Same.

**HANA** : Hahaha! I wouldn’t expect that!

 

_Cut to **PBG** in the confessional_

 

**PBG** : I got her to laugh! Yes! If all else fails, I can at least say I accomplished that!

 

_Cut back to **PBG** and **HANA** talking_

 

**PBG** : I’m a kids’ soccer coach, and I work in a doggy daycare.

**HANA** : Wow! You must have a lot of patience.

**PBG** : Well, it can be hard sometimes, but I definitely do my best. I love soccer, and I love dogs, so I just try to focus on the fact that I love them so much. What about you? I barely know anything about you.

**HANA** : Well, my family owns our own little shop. My mom grows and arranges flowers in vases my dad sculpts. I’m helping continue the family business.

**PBG** : That’s a smart idea for a shop! Do you like working with them?

**HANA** : I do. It’s great to spend time with them, and their work is so beautiful.

**PBG** : Do you do any arrangements, or make any of the pottery?

**HANA** : I’ve tried, but I’m too scared I’m going to ruin anything.

**PBG** : Aww, Hana, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. Do you do anything else creative?

**HANA** : Well, I really like origami.

**PBG** : That’s great!

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : PBG is really kind and supportive. He made me feel so at ease around him.

 

_Cut to **PAUL** sitting with **MAI** , his arm around her. He’s showing **MAI** a video on his phone._

 

**MAI** : Hahaha, this is gold! Those other guys in this are in the house, too?

**PAUL** : Yea, they sure are.

**MAI** : So your friends have become your competition, huh?

**PAUL** : I suppose they have. I’m not too worried, though. I was the first one to actually make a move and talk to you, wasn’t I?

**MAI** : You certainly were. It may or may not give you an advantage over your buddies.

 

_We see **CADDY** approaching **MAI** and **PAUL** as the two get closer to one another_

 

**PAUL** : Teasing me already? You’re a mischievous one aren’t you—

**CADDY** : Mai! ( ** _MAI_** _and **PAUL** turned around to look at him_ ) You and I are tied in the Stomp tourney we were having! Come settle it?

( ** _MAI_** _gets up from the couch and goes to **CADDY** ’s side._)

**MAI** : Ooooh, you’re going down, Caddy!

**CADDY** : It’s on, darlin’.

( _The two begin to rush inside as **MAI** calls over her shoulder_ )

**MAI** : We’ll talk more soon, Paul!

 

_Cut to back inside the game room, where **MAI** has rejoined **JON** , **LUKE** , and **CADDY**. **JARED** has migrated to this space and is watching, as well. They’re all cheering at **CADDY** and **MAI** playing a round of Stomp. **CADDY** and **MAI** are getting rather physical: shoving one another playfully to distract each other. **MAI** ends up winning the round._

 

**JON** : Aww, shit, Caddy, she showed you up!

**CADDY** ( _extending his hand to **MAI**_ ): Great game, Miss Sasaki.

**MAI** ( _taking his hand and shaking it_ ): And same to you, sir.

**LUKE** : Hey, Mai, could you give me a beat? ( _He stands up, and gets in the middle of the group. He’s ready to entertain the crowd_ )

**MAI** : Oh, uh, sure! ( _She starts beat boxing. Rather poorly, but **LUKE** still goes with it_ )

**LUKE** ( _rapping, to **MAI** ’s beat_): Aye yo, listen up Caddy, you better pack up your stuff/Mai kicked your ass and I doubt it was beginner’s luck/Now don’t get me wrong, this party’s really great/But now I think it’s time for Mai to go and celebrate/And I think I know what’d be a real good time/How ‘bout I take this pretty lady for a walk outside? ( _He kneels down to **MAI** ’s eye level and extends a hand to her, making her stop beat boxing so she can take his hand, and be escorted outside_)

 

_Cut to **JARED** in the confessional_

 

**JARED** : And I thought I was the smooth operator around here.

 

_Cut to **LUKE** in the confessional_

 

**LUKE** : That may have been one of the least impressive freestyles I’ve ever done, but it was also probably the most effective freestyle I’ve ever done.

 

_Cut to **PBG** and **HANA** at a pinball machine. He’s teaching her how to play. We can see **JEFF** approaching the two._

 

**HANA** : Let me watch you do it again. Maybe then I’ll see exactly how you get it so perfect!

**PBG** : I don’t like to brag, but I think I’m pretty frickin’ good at pinball.

( ** _HANA_** _makes room for **PBG** to take over at the machine. As he plays for a bit, and **HANA** happily watches, **JEFF** has approached, and is next to **HANA**_ )

**JEFF** : What’s going on over here?

**HANA** : PBG was teaching me how to pinball, but he’s so much better than me. I just like to watch.

**JEFF** : How would you like to see him get crushed at pinball?

**PBG** : Is that a challenge from Jeff I just heard?

**JEFF** : You bet your ass it is!

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : Jeff and PBG got really competitive! It was kind of cute to see them egging each other on. I liked both of their energies a lot; they’re both really fun! But, while that was happening, someone else caught my eye.

 

_Cut to a shot of **SHANE** sitting by himself, drawing. Cut to **HANA** looking his way. **PBG** is back at the machine, so she taps **JEFF** on the shoulder_.

 

**HANA** : Hey, I’m gonna go check on something.

**JEFF** : All right, Hana. This was fun! Don’t be a stranger.

**HANA** : Haha, I won’t! ( _She walks toward **SHANE**_ )

 

_Cut to when **HANA** has reached **SHANE** , and it standing in front of him. He’s so busy that he hasn’t noticed that she’s approached_.

 

**HANA** : Hi, Shane!

**SHANE** : Oh, fuck, Hana, hi.

**HANA** : Haha, did I startle you?

**SHANE** : Yes, actually.

**HANA** : Oh no, I’m sorry!

**SHANE** : No need to apologize. I’m the one who’s been too engrossed in his work.

**HANA** : Whatcha working on?

**SHANE** : Um… a drawing.

**HANA** : Oh, you draw?

**SHANE** : Yeah, I never leave the house without a pad of paper and a pencil.

**HANA** : That’s really cool! I’ve always liked drawing but I’ve never been very good.

**SHANE** : I’m sure you aren’t as bad as you think you are.

**HANA** : Can I see what you’re working on?

**SHANE** : Um… Do you really want to?

**HANA** : Yes! I’d really like to see your work.

**SHANE** : Well… all right, if you insist. ( _He flips his pad of paper over to reveal a sketch of **HANA**_ )

**HANA** : Oh my god… is this me?

**SHANE** : It is. I was going to give it to you when it was done.

**HANA** : Wow, Shane… this is incredible.

**SHANE** : Thank you, Hana.

 

_Cut to **SHANE** in the confessional_

 

**SHANE** ( _his head buried in his hands_ ): God dammit, I really like her.

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : SO these boys are all pretty great. Well, the ones who talked to me anyway. Paul is really cool, Luke is really talented and funny, Jirard is ridiculously kind, and Caddy and Jon are really fun. But I still hadn’t spent time with the man at the top of my list: Jared. I decided to be a bit gutsy.

 

_Cut to **JARED** watching **WALLID** and **JIRARD** playing You Don’t Know Jack. **JIMMY** , **HANA** , **SATCH** , and **JON** are also watching. **MAI** approaches **JARED** from behind, and wraps her arms around him. Cut a closer shot of the two of them_.

**MAI** ( _whispering in **JARED** ’s ear_): How about you and I do a bit of exploring? ( _She takes her arms off as he starts to get up. She practically prances away from the couch, and playfully gestures for him to follow her, which he does_ )

 

_Cut to **HANA** and **JIMMY** , who are sitting next to each other on the couch. **HANA** just saw what happened between **MAI** and **JARED** , and she looks a bit bitter._

 

**JIMMY** : Hey, you okay, Hana?

**HANA** : Oh… yea, I’m fine.

**JIMMY** : You sure?

**HANA** : Yea, I’ll be okay. I’d rather not talk about it in front of everyone, that’s all.

**JIMMY** : We can go off somewhere and talk about it if you want.

 

_Cut to **JARED** and **MAI** sitting at the edge of a pool. They’re so close that legs and hands are touching._

 

**JARED** : Have you personally asked any of the others to talk to you?

**MAI** : Nope. You’re the only one.

**JARED** : Wow, I must be pretty special then.

**MAI** : Well, you’ve definitely left an impression on me.

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : I got a bit jealous seeing Mai just whisk Jared away like she did. But I talked to Jimmy and he reminded me that Mai has just as much right to spend time with Jared as I did, and I felt a lot better. It was kind of odd that he didn’t take advantage of spending any alone time with me, but it was very comforting. After we got back to everyone else, Satch suggested we break out eight-player Stomp, and Jon boasted about Mai’s skills, so Satch said he’d go find Mai and Jared to complete our roster.

 

_Cut back to **JARED** and **MAI** outside by the pool_

 

**JARED** : Your smile radiates in this lighting.

**MAI** : Thank you, that’s one of the best compliments I’ve ever gotten. And you seem to constantly be sparkling.

**JARED** : It’s one of my many talents.

**MAI** : What… other talents do you have?

**JARED** ( _putting a piece of hair behind her ear_ ): Allow me to demonstrate. ( _He leans in to kiss her, and she reciprocates, but before their lips can meet…_ )

**SATCH** ( _off screen_ ): Jared? Mai?

( ** _JARED_** _and **MAI** jump back, startled. We see **SATCH** in frame now._ )

**SATCH** : We were just about to start eight-player Stomp, and we need two more players. Would you want to join us inside?

**MAI** ( _getting up from the poolside_ ): Yea, that sounds fun! ( _She follows **SATCH** inside_ )

( ** _JARED_** _looks into the camera as if he were on “The Office” before he gets up and follows **MAI** and **SATCH**_ )

 

_Cut to the couch for eight-player Stomp, where everyone has gathered around to watch the game. **SATCH** hands **HANA** his controller._

 

**SATCH** : I noticed Hana hasn’t gotten much chance to shine in the gaming world tonight, so I’m going to give her the honor of being Player One.

**HANA** : Awww, thank you, Satch!

**SATCH** : It’s not a problem at all.

 

_Cut to a shot of the screen, where it suddenly has gone from the Stomp character selection screen to a feed of **IAN** in another room._

 

**IAN** : Greetings, everyone! Don’t worry; your game will come back soon. I just wanted to let you all know that there’s only an hour left of the party before Hana and Mai have to come and join me so we can make our first tough decision. Four of you will be asked to go home tonight. And, I wanted to tell our audience that we’ll be back after these messages. Don’t touch that dial.

 

_Fade into commercials_


	3. The First Elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Hana and Mai to decide which ten of the fourteen boys will move on to the next round. Who will make it, and who will each girl pick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not spoil who was eliminated and who made it in the comments!

_Fade in from commercials on **IAN** in his armchair, and **MAI** and **HANA** joining him on a couch beside the chair_.

 

**IAN** : Hana, Mai, how was your night?

**MAI** : My night was great.

**HANA** : Mine, too. There are so many great guys here.

**IAN** : Only the best for my girls. But sadly, we have to let four of them go tonight.

**HANA** : This is going to be tough.

**IAN** : And that’s why I’m here: to help you make the touch decisions. So let’s talk about these guys. Let’s start with Satch.

 

_Cut to clips of **SATCH** interacting with the girls_

 

**MAI** : Satch is nice!

**HANA** : Yea, he was really kind to me all night.

 

_Cut back to **IAN** and the girls_

 

**IAN** : All right, now how about Luke?

**MAI** : Oh my god, where do I even begin? ( _Cut to shots of **LUKE** and **MAI** spending time together, like where he rapped for **MAI** and when they spent time alone together_ ) He’s really attractive, he’s talented, and he’s really, really fun. He had me laughing and smiling all night.

 

_Cut back to **IAN** and the girls_

 

**HANA** : Sounds like he’s a keeper for your team!

**MAI** : You don’t mind?

**HANA** : Not at all. I didn’t spend too much time with him, so you got to know him better. He definitely left an impression on you.

**MAI** : Thank you, Hana!!

**IAN** : Haha, all right, girls, we can show each other the love when this is done. We still have decisions to make. Let’s talk Paul next. Mai, he’s another one you spent a bit of time with, right?

**MAI** : Oh, yea, Paul is awesome. He showed me some of his comedy videos, and he definitely wasn’t shy about his feelings.

**IAN** : If I remember correctly, Paul is friends with Nick and Josh—

**HANA** : I didn’t spend any time with either of those two.

**MAI** : Me neither. They seemed to be way too focused on their own friendship than meeting either of us.

**IAN** : Valid points. What about Jirard?

**MAI** : He’s so sweet!

**HANA** : It’s almost ridiculous how sweet and supportive he is.

**MAI** : It’s rather endearing.

**IAN** : All right, how about Jared?

**HANA** and **MAI** : I like him a lot. ( _The two quickly look at each other, surprised_ )

**IAN** : He did spend one-on-one time with both you. ( _Cut to clips of **HANA** and **JARED** ’s one-on-one time_)

**HANA** : I feel like Jared and I really connected when we spent time together. I felt like he was really opening up to me.

 

_Cut back to **IAN** and the girls. We can see that **MAI** is a bit jealous_

 

**MAI** : Well, when I spent time with Jared ( _Cut to clips of **JARED** and **MAI** ’s one-on-one time_) we got VERY close. He clearly is attracted to me.

**HANA** : But I feel like he really likes ME.

**MAI** : Did YOU get to kiss him?

**HANA** : You sure didn’t!

**MAI** : No, I didn’t, but I was this close!

**HANA** : That doesn’t mean anything!

 

_Cut to a shot centered on **IAN**. He’s concerned; this could get ugly. We can hear **HANA** and **MAI** continue to argue in the background._

 

**IAN** : How about we cut to commercial? When we come back, this argument will have settled, and we’ll be closer to the first elimination.

 

_Fade out to commercials._

_Fade in from commercials. **HANA** and **MAI** have settled down, and everyone is cool, calm, and collected_.

 

**IAN** : Welcome back to “Blind Dates”! Let’s continue our discussion of the suitors with Jeff.

**MAI** : Bone Structure Boy!

**HANA** : He’s really fun and nice. ( _Cut to clips of **HANA** and **JEFF** spending time together_ ) We didn’t get any one-on-one time, but I feel like we didn’t need any. I got a strong sense of his character regardless.

 

_Cut back to **IAN** and the girls_

 

**IAN** : What about his seemingly partner-in-crime, PBG?

**HANA** : I like him a lot, too! Out of all of the guys, he was the easiest to open up to.

**MAI** : He really does have a warm presence about him.

**HANA** : In the time we spent together, he seemed like he was really interested and really cared.

**IAN** : Next on my list is Shane.

**MAI** : I barely saw him all night. I really don’t think he wants to be here. He sealed his own fate.

**IAN** : Not so fast, Mai. Hana, I think you’d beg to differ.

**HANA** : Trust me, Mai. He wants to be here.

**MAI** : Oh… well, if you say so…

**IAN** : What about Wallid?

**MAI** : I know nothing about him.

**HANA** : I mean, we all hung out in groups, and he got along with everyone while we all played games—

**MAI** : But he didn’t actively try to get to know you or me.

**HANA** : … Right.

**IAN** : Okay, how about Jimmy?

**MAI** : Something seems off about him.

**HANA** : I don’t know, Mai. He’s really kind.

**MAI** : I still feel like not everything is right with him.

**IAN** : Jon is next up.

**HANA** : I wasn’t really… feeling Jon.

**MAI** : Yea, I don’t think he’d be good for you.

**HANA** : Are you interested?

**MAI** : I think so.

**IAN** : And last, but not least: Caddy.

**MAI** : Caddy has such great energy. ( _Cut to clips of **CADDY** and **MAI** spending time together_ ) He makes me feel like I’ve met my match in enthusiasm!

**HANA** : He definitely was a lot of fun.

 

_Cut back to **IAN** and the girls. A table with photos of all the men has been brought out in front of them._

**IAN** : All right, ladies. Now is the hard part. It’s time to decide who stays, and who goes home. We’ve talked through every single suitor, and now the final decisions are up to you. Good luck.

 

_Cut to **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional_

**MAI** : Some of the decisions were incredibly easy—

**HANA** : But some were just as difficult.

( _Their confessional dialogue starts to go over clips of them sorting through the guys’ photos_ )

**HANA** : What if we make a wrong decision and send home Mr. Right? What if one of the guys we pick ends up being better for the other girl?

**MAI** : Those are chances we have to take.

 

_Fade out to commercials_

 

_Fade in from commercials. It’s the Blue Rose Ceremony. All the guys have dressed up in at least a shirt and tie, and are standing in rows, patiently waiting, trying to keep their composure. We pan across to see **HANA** and **MAI** , wearing blue dresses, standing next to two podiums, each with five blue roses. In the following dialogue, cut between shots of **MAI** and **HANA** , and shots of the guys’ faces._

 

**HANA** : Gentlemen, thank you so much for taking a chance on this show, and on us.

**MAI** : But now, sadly, four of you will be asked to go home.

**HANA** : It was a tough decision, and the decisions will only get tougher from here.

**MAI** : We will alternate between the two of us. When we call your name, please step forward.

( ** _HANA_** _takes a rose off of her podium_ )

**HANA** : … PBG. ( _Cut to a shot of **PBG** in the crowd, grinning ear-to-ear. We watch him walk to **HANA**_ ) Will you accept this rose?

**PBG** : Absolutely. ( _She pins the rose on his shirt. He pulls her into a hug, then takes a place behind **HANA**_ )

 

_Cut to shots of the crowd, for tension build up. Cut to a shot of **MAI** taking a rose off her podium_

 

**MAI** : … Luke. ( _Cut to a shot of **LUKE** in the crowd, smiling almost mischievously. We watch him walk to **MAI**_ ) Will you accept this rose?

**LUKE** : Of course I will. ( _She pins the rose on the lapel of his jacket. He kisses her on the cheek before taking a place behind **MAI**_ )

 

_Cut to shots of the crowd, for tension build up. Cut to a shot of **HANA** taking a rose off her podium_

 

**HANA** : … Jeff. ( _Cut to a shot of **JEFF** in the crowd, looking surprised, but relieved, to hear his name. We watch him approach **HANA**._ ) Will you accept this rose?

**JEFF** : Yes, I’m honored. ( _She pins the rose to the lapel of his jacket. He hugs her before taking a place behind **HANA**_ )

 

_Cut to shots of the crowd, for tension build up. Cut to a shot of **MAI** taking a rose off her podium_

 

**MAI** : … Paul. ( _Cut to a shot of **PAUL** smiling in the crowd. As he approaches **MAI** , **JOSH** and **NICK** give him congratulatory pats on the back._ ) Will you accept this rose?

**PAUL** : You don’t have to ask me twice. ( ** _MAI_** _giggles as he pins the rose to the lapel of his jacket. They hug before he takes a place behind **MAI**_ )

 

_Cut to shots of the crowd, for tension build up. We see that some guys are becoming more nervous. Cut to a shot of **HANA** taking a rose off her podium._

**HANA** : … Shane. ( _Cut to shots of some eyebrow raises from the crowd. Cut to a shot of **SHANE** smiling as he approaches **HANA**_ ) Will you accept this rose?

**SHANE** : Yes, I will, thank you, Hana. ( _He’s blushing as **HANA** pins the rose to the lapel of his jacket. He smiles at her, then takes a spot behind **HANA**_ )

 

_Cut to shots of the crowd, for tension build up. We see that some guys are becoming more nervous. Cut to a shot of **MAI** taking a rose off her podium._

 

**MAI** : … Jirard. ( _Cut to **JIRARD** beaming as he approaches **MAI**_ ) Will you accept this rose?

**JIRARD** : Yes, I’m happy to! Thank you so much! ( _She pins the rose to his shirt, and then they hug before he takes a spot behind **MAI**_ )

 

_Cut to shots of the crowd, for tension build up. We see that some guys are becoming more nervous. Cut to a shot of **HANA** taking a rose off her podium. Linger longer to emphasize that there’s only one rose left after this one_.

 

**HANA** : … Jimmy. ( _Cut to a shot of **JIMMY** in the crowd, clearly surprised. He approaches **HANA**._ ) Will you accept this rose?

**JIMMY** : Uh… sure… thanks. ( _She pins the rose to his shirt, then he takes a spot behind **HANA**_ )

 

_Cut to shots of the crowd, for tension build up. We see that some guys are becoming more nervous. Cut to a shot of **MAI** taking a rose off her podium. Linger longer to emphasize that there’s only one rose left after this one_.

 

**MAI** : … Caddy. ( _Cut to a shot of **CADDY** in the crowd, his face lighting up as he hears his name. He approaches **MAI** with a boatload of energy_ ) Will you accept this rose?

**CADDY** : Yes, I certainly will! I promise, you made a great decision. ( _She smiles as she pins the rose to his shirt. They hug before he takes a spot behind **MAI**_ )

 

_Cut to shots of the remaining crowd, all nervous, then back to the single rose on **HANA** ’s podium. She takes it._

 

**HANA** : … Satch. ( _Cut to **SATCH** in the crowd, sighing with relief before he walks to **HANA**_ ) Will you accept this rose?

**SATCH** : Yes, ma’am. ( _She pins the rose to the lapel of his jacket, then he takes a spot behind **HANA**_ )

 

_Cut to shots of the remaining crowd, all nervous, then back to the single rose on **MAI** ’s podium. She takes it._

 

**MAI** : … Jon. ( _Cut to **JON** in the crowd, happy and relieved his name was called. Cut to shots of the other men’s reactions to their names not being called, then to **JON** in front of **MAI**_ ) Will you accept this rose?

**JON** : I thought you’d never ask! ( _She pins the rose on his shirt, then he takes a spot behind **MAI**_ )

 

_Cut to the remaining four boys in the crowd, **JOSH** , **NICK** , **WALLID** , and **JARED**._

 

**MAI** : Our last four boys: we’re so sorry to send you home so soon.

**HANA** : You’re all lovely people, and we wish you luck in your futures.

( _The four all approach **MAI** and **HANA** to say their goodbyes_ )

 

_Cut to **JOSH** and **NICK** in the confessional_

**NICK** : I’m sad I didn’t get to continue on—

**JOSH** : As am I—

**NICK** : But we’ve both agreed that we’re happy for Paul!

**JOSH** : We’ll be cheering you on at home, buddy!

 

_Cut to **WALLID** in the confessional_

 

**WALLID** : I guess I did bring this on myself. All those other guys actually spent time with the girls and got to know them better, while I spent all my time playing video games.

 

_Cut to **JARED** in the confessional_

 

**JARED** : I’m honestly in shock. I spent time with both of the girls, and felt strong feelings from both of them. Where did I go wrong?

 

_Cut to **MAI** and **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : We both really liked Jared, we really did.

**HANA** : But we were fighting over him.

**MAI** : And after the Hot Danny situation in high school, we vowed to never let a boy come between our friendship ever again.

**HANA** : It would’ve been great to have Jared on either of our “teams”—

**MAI** : But if it meant we’d be upset with one another, it wouldn’t have been worth it.

 

_Cut back to **HANA** , **MAI** , and all of the suitors who made it to the next round. They’re all crowded around each other, with the girls in the middle, holding flutes of sparkling cider._

 

**MAI** : Congratulations, boys!

**HANA** : Let’s toast to the future!

**ALL** ( _raising their glasses toward the center of the clump_ ): To the future!

 

_Credits roll_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not spoil who was eliminated and who made it in the comments!


	4. The Chase is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode of Blind Dates: the boys go on their first group date with Hana and Mai, and try to earn a double date with their girl, until their original plans are thwarted.

**IAN** ( _dubbed over clips from the previous episode’s events_ ): Previously on “Blind Dates”: the world met Hana and Mai, two best friends looking for love. I introduced them to 14 eligible men, eager to win their hearts. While some guys made a good impression on the girls, four of them did not, and were sent home. Now, Hana and Mai each have five men competing for their hearts. Who will be sent home tonight?

 

_The Blind Dates title screen fades in and out. Fade up on the bunkhouse where all the boys are staying. Cut inside, to the one main room, full of bunk beds, where all the boys are asleep. Cut to a wide shot, where we can see every single bed. We see **IAN** standing front and center of the beds, with his arms behind his back. Cheekily, he smiles to the camera, and slowly pulls a cowbell out from behind his back, and begins to ring it._

 

**IAN** : Rise and shine, sleepyheads! ( _Cut to shots of the boys all groggily, some angrily, waking up, then cut back to **IAN** when he says_ ) How do you guys like your living arrangements? ( _Cut to shots of the boys grumbling in their beds_ ) I know, it’s pretty cozy, to say the least. But, I’ve got big news for this week! Today, you guys will all go on a group date with Hana and Mai. Two of you—one of Hana’s guys and one of Mai’s guys—will get a chance to go on a double date with the girls later this week. Who those guys are is up to you. But of course, two of you will be sent home at the end of this week—again, one of Hana’s guys, and one of Mai’s guys—

 

_On the TV screen behind **IAN** , we suddenly see **HANA** and **MAI** , seemingly filming themselves with a phone, outside at the pool, dressed to swim_.

 

**MAI** : Oh my god Ian, are you done yet?

**HANA** : You’re taking forever!

**MAI** : And the longer you take, the longer we have to wait for the guys to join us for the pool party!

 

_Cut to **SHANE** in the confessional_

 

**SHANE** : Oh great. Another party.

 

_Cut to **CADDY** in the confessional_

 

**CADDY** : Great! Another party!

 

_Cut back to the feed of **HANA** and **MAI** in the bunkhouse_

 

**MAI** : We’re waiting at the pool!

**HANA** : See you guys soon!

 

_Cut to a shot of the girls lounging by the pool, in separate recliners, with a table between them. On the table are two blue roses. We see the boys, also dressed to swim, approaching the pool from a back entrance. Cut to **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : It was like a dream come true!

**HANA** : Throwing a pool party with your best friend—

**MAI** : Inviting 10 cute guys over—

**BOTH** : And being the only girls! ( _They laugh_ )

 

_Cut to **LUKE** in the confessional_

 

**LUKE** : I immediately see Mai out there, looking amazing in her bikini, and then I see the roses. Whoever gets those roses is going on that double date, so it’s game time, boys.

 

_Cut to shots of the group having fun together through out the morning. First, we see **CADDY** , **LUKE** , **PBG** , and **PAUL** all jumping into the pool first. Then, we see **HANA** on **PBG** ’s shoulders, and **MAI** on **JIRARD** ’s shoulders, “chicken fighting”. **HANA** wins, the two girls squealing as **MAI** falls backwards into the water. As **MAI** comes up, she flips her hair backwards like a mermaid. Next, we see a volleyball net has been set up in the pool, and **MAI** is competing with **CADDY** , **PAUL** , and **LUKE** against **PBG** , **JON** , **PAUL** , and **JIRARD**. **HANA** is sitting on the side, as a spectator, with **JEFF** and **SATCH** on either side of her._

 

**MAI** : I told you guys that you’d get destroyed!

**HANA** : Go Team Mai!

**PBG** : Hana!

**HANA** ( _giggling_ ): Sorry, PBG! But Mai is way better at volleyball than anyone I know! ( _Cut to a close shot of **JEFF** and **HANA** , we can see his hand on top of hers on the edge of the pool. Cut back to the volleyball game, where **CADDY** has gone underwater, and comes back up with **MAI** on his shoulders, and we see **HANA** whisper into **JEFF** ’s ear in the background. While the volleyball shenanigans go on, we see **HANA** and **JEFF** getting up and walking away. Cut to them on a balcony, overlooking the mansion grounds_.

 

**HANA** : Isn’t it pretty?

**JEFF** : It’s stunning! And you get to wake up to this every day?

**HANA** ( _giggling_ ): For the show, yea!

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional. Some audio is dubbed over clips of **HANA** and **JEFF** on the balcony_

 

**HANA** : Jeff is so easy to talk to. He’s really sweet, and very funny. He’s definitely someone I can easily get along with and feel comfortable around.

 

_Cut back to **HANA** ’s boys, gathered around recliners, where the girls were in the beginning. They’ve noticed that **JEFF** isn’t with them._

 

**SATCH** : Have any of you guys seen Hana lately? Or Jeff?

**SHANE** ( _pointing to the balcony_ ): They’re up there.

**PBG** : What?! They snuck off without us even noticing?

**SHANE** : I think he’s getting that rose.

 

_Cut back to **HANA** and **JEFF** on the balcony. **HANA** has gotten up from the couch they were sharing_.

 

**JEFF** : Leaving so soon?

**HANA** : I’m just going to check on something! I’ll be back soon!

 

_Cut back to **HANA** ’s boys at the pool. We see **HANA** approaching them._

 

**SATCH** : Well, well, well, what was happening up there?

**HANA** : Don’t worry about it! ( _She bends down to pick up a tote bag by the table. She sneakily takes the two roses with her, then walks back the way she came_ )

 

_Zoom out, to see **JEFF** overlooking **HANA** ’s guys who are still by the pool_

 

**JEFF** : You guys all look so small from up here! ( _The guys all turn around and look up at him_ )

**SATCH** : You’re about to be the big man on campus, Jeff!

**PBG** : We think you’re getting a rose, you lucky bastard!

**JEFF** : Oh, we’ll see about that!

 

_Cut to a shot of **MAI** ’s guys approaching the group_.

 

**JON** : Hey, have any of you guys seen Mai?

**SHANE** : No, why?

**CADDY** : She took off with me a while ago, but then she said she had to check on something, and she hasn’t been back.

**JIMMY** : That’s weird…

**JIRARD** : I’m getting a bit worried.

**PBG** : Maybe you got duped!

**LUKE** : We thought he was getting the rose—

**PAUL** : But she never got back to him.

**SATCH** ( _Looking over his shoulder_ ): Looks like Hana hasn’t been back for Jeff, either. ( _Calling up to **JEFF**_ ) Yo, Jeff, you getting lonely up there?

**JEFF** ( _after turning around to face the group_ ): Woah, when did everyone get here?

**CADDY** : Come on down, mate; you’re wasting your time.

 

_Cut to **JEFF** rejoining the group. They’re all chattering about what could possibly be happening, when we see **IAN** approaching the boys from behind._

 

**IAN** : Hello, gentlemen. ( _The guys all turn around to face him_ ) I can see you all are pretty confused. As you figured out, Hana and Mai are gone, and they’ve taken the roses with them. The princesses have been kidnapped, and now, it’s up to you guys to rescue them. You’ll be put into teams of two—one of Hana’s guys, and one of Mai’s guys—and you’ll quest around the city to “save the princesses”. Whichever team finds the girls first gets that double date. There are cars parked out front with your partner assignments, and your first clue. Your quest begins in three… two… one: go! ( _He steps to the side as the boys go running for the gate they came in through._ )

 

_Cut to a wide shot of the five identical cars parked in front of the mansion. We see the boys all running in the same direction, scrambling to see which car is theirs. Cut to a closer shot, where we see notes on each windshield, addressed to the pairs. Cut to each team inside their cars, reading the first clue_.

 

**JON** ( _reading to **PBG** , who’s in the driver’s seat_): To our dearest heroes: To find us,

**JEFF** ( _reading to **PAUL** , who’s in the driver’s seat_): You’ll be going in and out,

**SHANE** ( _reading to **CADDY** , who’s in the driver’s seat_): Up and down, and hither and yon.

**LUKE** ( _reading to **SATCH** , who’s in the driver’s seat_): If you’re worried about getting lost, just remember that the flag means you’ve reached the end of the level.

**JIRARD** ( _reading to **JIMMY** , who’s in the driver’s seat_): With love, Hana and Mai. P.S, don’t forget to check your inventory.

 

_Cut to **PBG** and **JON** ’s car_

**JON** : All right, let’s do this!

**PBG** : Yea! ( _He starts to drive, and we see their car pull out first_ )

 

_Cut to **LUKE** and **SATCH** ’s car. We see them high-five before pulling out of the driveway, following **PBG** and **JON**. Cut to **JEFF** and **PAUL** ’s car._

 

**JEFF** : Dude, they’re both going left, so how about we go to the right?

**PAUL** : Sounds like a plan. ( _He starts to drive, and we see his car go in the opposite direction as the other two_ )

 

_Cut to **CADDY** and **SHANE** ’s car._

 

**CADDY** : I don’t know about you, man, but I’m ready to win that date.

**SHANE** : We should figure out where we’re going first before we blindly drive off—

**CADDY** ( _starting the engine and beginning to drive_ ): We’ll figure it out! It IS a race, after all!

 

_We see **SHANE** ’s eyebrows raise before cutting to **JIRARD** and **JIMMY** ’s car_

 

**JIMMY** : What do you think they meant by our inventory?

**JIRARD** : Hmmm… maybe the glove box? ( _He opens the glove box of the car_ ) Ah-ha! ( _He comes back up with a map in hand_ )

**JIMMY** : Sick, a map! Maybe it tells us where we’re going?

**JIRARD** ( _opening the map_ ): Let’s find out! ( _He leans toward **JIMMY** so he can get a better look_ ) Oh, look, it’s marked with a star!

**JIMMY** : All right, man, lead the way. ( _He starts to drive_ )

 

_Cut to **IAN** standing in front of the house_

 

**IAN** : When we come back, the boys’ quest for Hana and Mai is easier said than done. Who will get the girls first and win the double date? Find out after this break.

 

_Fade into commercials_


	5. The Quest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five teams of two race across the city to find their princesses! Who will be the first to find them, and win the double date? What other shenanigans will ensue?

_Fade out of commercials into **JEFF** in the confessional_

 

**JEFF** : So, it was about five minutes into the drive when I looked inside the glove box and found a map.

 

_Cut to **PAUL** and **JEFF** in their car_

 

**PAUL** : I can’t believe we’re just now finding this.

**JEFF** : Paul, the map even TELLS us where we’re supposed to go!

**PAUL** : Are you serious?

 

_Cut to **JEFF** in the confessional_

 

**JEFF** : I don’t know what we would’ve done if I hadn’t checked the goddamn glove box.

 

_Cut to **SHANE** in the confessional. Some dialogue will be dubbed over clips of **CADDY** and **SHANE** in their car_

 

**SHANE** : Caddy and I… we have very different… energies. Our demeanors really contrast. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate the guy, or even dislike him. It was just difficult for us to work together is all.

 

_Cut to **SATCH** in the confessional. Some dialogue will be dubbed over clips of **SATCH** and **LUKE** in their car_

 

**SATCH** : Luke had the brilliant idea to just follow everyone else, since we had no idea where to go. It was pretty smooth sailing.

 

_Cut to **JON** and **PBG** in their car_

 

**PBG** : Where am I going??

**JON** : I dunno, man! We’ll figure it out! I think we gotta look for a flag?

**PBG** : Yea, that was made clear.

**JON:** It’ll be fine, PBG! It’ll be an adventure!

**PBG** : … Yea! Adventure!

 

_Cut to an aerial shot of **JIRARD** and **JIMMY** ’s car driving down a highway. We hear the following dialogue dubbed over it_

 

**JIMMY** : Okay, so what kind of flag are we looking for?

**JIRARD** : Well flags are the end of the level in Nario, so maybe a Nario flag?

**JIMMY** : What about a flag with a rose?

**JIRARD** : Maybe! At least we know where we’re headed!

**JIMMY** : The general direction, anyway.

 

_Cut to a shot of the location of the next clue: an In-N-Out Burger restaurant. There’s a flag with a blue rose waving on a pole beside the restaurant_. _Cut to a shot of **JIRARD** and **JIMMY** ’s car pulling up. We see them getting out of the car, and dashing inside. Cut to a shot inside, where a large, corner booth has been replaced with a changing area and a rack of clothes, and 5 cards. Each outfit has a boy’s name on the hanger. **JIRARD** and **JIMMY** approach the rack._

 

**JIRARD** : All right, we made it first! ( _He and **JIMMY** take their respective clothes off the racks and go behind the curtain to change_ )

 

_Cut to **JIRARD** in the confessional_

 

**JIRARD** : I was so glad that Jimmy and I were in first place in the beginning. We were smart, and used the map right away, and it definitely gave us an advantage over the other guys.

 

_Cut back to **JIRARD** and **JIMMY** , now changed into button-down shirts and jeans, reading the next clue_.

 

**JIMMY** : Sorry, heroes, your princesses are in another castle. We hope this isn’t pushing your buttons too much, but try fast travelling to 5-1. With love, Hana and Mai.

**JIRARD** : Come on; let’s go back to the car to check our map!

 

_Cut to **PAUL** in the confessional. Dialogue will be dubbed over clips of **PAUL** and **JEFF** running into the restaurant, grabbing their clothes, and reading the clue_.

 

**PAUL** : I knew we were in second place when we got to the restaurant because two of the hangers were bare. I knew we had some catching up to do if we wanted to win that date.

 

_Cut to **LUKE** in the confessional. Dialogue will be dubbed over clips of **LUKE** and **SATCH** running into the restaurant, grabbing their clothes, and reading the clue_.

 

**LUKE** : So I had the bright idea to just tail Paul and Jeff for the first few clues, then steal it at the end, and snatch the date from under their noses. It was a pretty great plan, in my opinion.

 

_Cut to **JON** in the confessional_.

 

**JON** : We got really lost, really fast.

 

_Cut to **PBG** and **JON** ’s car._

**PBG** : I guess we’re looking for a flag?

**JON** : What kind of flag? There are flags everywhere, PBG!

**PBG** : I don’t know, Jon, what did you get from the clue?

**JON** : I don’t know, it’s impossible!

 

_Cut to **JON** in the confessional._

 

**JON** : We probably weren’t in the lead. Ever.

 

_Cut to the outside of a local retro game store, and **HANA** and **MAI** walking inside it. Cut to inside the store, where **HANA** and **MAI** , now in casual clothing, are approaching the counter, where the **OWNER** is standing behind it_.

 

**MAI** : Hello!

**OWNER** : Hello, ladies!

**HANA** : So we’re going to be meeting some boys later—

**OWNER** : So I’ve been told--

**MAI** : And we want to play a new game with them when we hang out—

**HANA** : But we’re having trouble deciding!

**MAI** : What do you recommend?

( _The **OWNER** pulls out copies of The Legend of Zilda, Nario Kart, Sanic the Hedgehog, Dinkey King, and Megamon games, placing them on the counter for the girls_)

**OWNER** : Well, these are all classics! How about when the guys get here, you let them decide which game they’d rather play?

**MAI** : That’s a great idea!

**HANA** : Sadly, we gotta jet. We’ve got a date to get ready for!

**MAI** ( _As they’re leaving_ ): Thank you so much for your help!

**OWNER** : No problem, girls! Good luck!

 

_Cut to **PAUL** and **JEFF** back in their car_

 

**JEFF** : Okay, the clue said we have to fast travel to 5-1?

**PAUL** : Maybe it’s coordinates on the map?

 

_Cut to **JIRARD** and **JIMMY** in their car_

 

**JIRARD** : 5-1… I think we have to go to 5th street?

**JIMMY** : How far away?

**JIRARD** : A few miles!

**JIMMY** : Let’s get to it.

 

_Cut to **CADDY** in the confessional_

 

**CADDY** : Shane’s an all right guy. We’re both from England so at least we have that in common. He’s just so serious all the time! He needed to embrace the spirit of the adventure!

 

_Cut to **SHANE** in the confessional_

 

**SHANE** : We got to the first location merely by seeing Luke and Satch running inside. If it wasn’t for that, I don’t think we would’ve made it at all. Caddy wasn’t taking this as seriously as I would’ve liked.

 

_Cut to a shot of **PAUL** and **JEFF** ’s car driving down a road._

 

**PAUL** : Look for a flag on your side, Jeff.

**JEFF** : Dude! I see one a few blocks ahead!

**PAUL** : All right! Great eyes, man!

 

_Cut to a shot of them parking their car, getting out, and running toward the game store. Cut to a shot of them going inside, where the **OWNER** is behind the counter with the games_

 

**OWNER** : Hi, guys!

**PAUL** : Hi, have you seen two cute girls come through here?

**JEFF** : A short girl with pink hair and glasses—

**PAUL** : And a taller girl with long red hair?

**OWNER** : Oh, you just missed them. They were taken to another castle. But, they did leave these games for you. You can pick whatever one you want. Your next clue will be inside the box.

**JEFF** : Which should we pick?

**PAUL** : How about Nario Kart? It’s a classic!

**JEFF** : All of these are classics!

**PAUL** : Nario Kart it is, then! ( _He takes the game from the counter, and opens it. He removes the next clue and reads it out loud._ ) To our heroes, you’re approaching the final boss. Meet us where you can park your getaway vehicle, but also ride it, if you please. With love, Hana and Mai.

 

_Cut to **JIRARD** and **JIMMY** walking into the game store_

 

**OWNER** : Hello there! You guys looking for Hana and Mai?

**JIRARD** : We are!

**OWNER** : Sadly, your princesses are in another castle, but they gave me these instructions for you: pick out a game to find your next clue.

**JIRARD** : Oh, Sanic! I can beat this version in like twenty minutes! I hope we get to play our choice with them!

**JIMMY** : That’d be a pretty short date.

 

_Cut to **SHANE** and **CADDY** entering the game store, seeing **SHANE** ’s frustration in his face_

 

**SHANE** ( _under his breath_ ): Of course we aren’t the first ones here.

 

_Cut to **SHANE** in the confessional_

 

**SHANE** : I was amazed we made it to the second location to begin with.

 

_Cut to **PBG** and **JON** in their car_

 

**PBG** : We’re so lost.

**JON** : We’re very, very lost.

**PBG** : Oh geez.

 

_Cut to **LUKE** in the confessional_

 

**LUKE** : So remember that plan I had to just follow people to the next locations? I didn’t realize that it wouldn’t exactly work for… winning… until we got on the road after the second location. Oops.

 

_Cut to **JIRARD** and **JIMMY** in their car, driving to the next location_

 

**JIRARD** : It’s a park-and-ride! I know it is! The nearest one is only a few miles away!

**JIMMY** : All right, Jirard, lead the way.

 

_Cut to **HANA** , **MAI** , and **IAN** waiting in an empty park-and-ride_

**IAN** : The winning team should be arriving any minute now.

**MAI** : I can’t wait to see who won!

 

_We see a car pull into the park-and-ride, and cut between shots of the girls looking on, and the car pulling into a space. After moments of dramatic build-up, it is revealed that **JIMMY** and **JIRARD** have won, arriving first! They step out of their car and approach **HANA** and **MAI**._

 

**JIRARD** : Hey, gals!

**IAN** : Congratulations, Jimmy and Jirard! You ready to go on your double date?

**JIMMY** : Right now?

**MAI** : Yea, right now! Where are we going?

**JIRARD** : I don’t know; I thought you girls did!

**IAN** : Well, what game did you pick? Each game was a secret code for date locations. Like, if you picked Dinkey King, you’d be going to the zoo.

**JIMMY** ( _presenting the game box they took_ ): We, uh, picked Sanic.

**HANA** ( _gasps_ ): We’re going to Dean and Buckley’s!

**MAI** : Pizza and arcade games! ( _She takes **JIRARD** ’s wrist and starts jumping up and down in excitement_) Come on, let’s go! ( _She and **JIRARD** giddily go back to the car with **HANA** and **JIMMY** behind them_ )

 

_Cut to **JIRARD** in the confessional_

 

**JIRARD** : I had a feeling I’d win! I always complete every challenge presented to me!

 

_Cut to **JIMMY** in the confessional_

 

**JIMMY** : Honestly, I’m really stressed about a date with Hana. I feel like I shouldn’t be here.

 

_Cut to another car pulling into the park-and-ride. We see **IAN** waiting by with a smug look on his face. The doors to the car open, and **PAUL** and **JEFF** get out of the car, and approach **IAN**_

 

**IAN** : Hello, second-placers.

**JEFF** : Dang it!

**PAUL** : So close, and yet so far!

**IAN** : Jirard and Jimmy arrived a while ago and whisked the princesses off on a romantic journey to Dean and Buckley’s.

 

_We see another car pulling into the park-and-ride, stopping by **PAUL** , **JEFF** , and **IAN**. Cut to the passenger window pulling down to reveal **LUKE** , and **SATCH** in the driver’s seat_

 

**LUKE** : We’re too late, right?

**PAUL** : Yea, Jirard and Jimmy got here first.

**LUKE** : Sorry, Satch, I could’ve come up with a better plan.

**SATCH** : Not a problem, man. At least we’re not last.

 

_Cut to after some time passing. **PAUL** , **JEFF** , **LUKE** , and **SATCH** , are waiting outside at the park-and-ride. Another car pulls into the lot. The windows are all down, and the car is practically speeding in. We hear from inside the car_:

 

**CADDY** : Hello, everybody!

 

_We see the other guys’ reactions: some are surprised, and some are laughing and smiling. Cut to watching **SHANE** and **CADDY** approaching the others_

 

**CADDY** : Well, Shane, we may not have won, but at least the journey was fun!

 

_Cut to **SHANE** in the confessional. He is visibly aggravated, and his face is in his hands._

 

**SHANE** : You know what would’ve actually been “fun”? Going out with Hana and Mai. Not that bullshit.

 

_Cut to some more time passing. Every guy who hasn’t won except for **PBG** and **JON** are waiting outside in the park-and-ride. They’re trying to hide their growing impatience._

 

**JEFF** : You’d think they’d find it by now.

**SATCH** : I wonder where they are.

 

_Cut to an aerial shot of **JON** and **PBG** ’s car, driving past the park-and-ride_

 

**JON** : Wait, PBG, is that them?

**PBG** : Huh? What?

**JON** : That’s them! Turn around!

 

_Cut to one last car pulling into the park-and-ride. We see **JON** and **PBG** getting out of their car, revealing that they’re still in swimsuits. Cut to the other guys. Many are trying to hide laughter, and one or two can’t hold it in, and are making their laughter audible._

 

**LUKE** : Yo, what?

**JEFF** : Did you guys not even make it to the first location?

**PBG** : … No…

**JON** : We got pretty lost.

**PAUL** : You guys know there was a map in your glove box, right?

**LUKE** , **SATCH** , **SHANE** , **PBG** , and **JON** : WHAT??

 

_Cut to a wider shot of the guys all outside in the park-and-ride: some bickering, some laughing. We see **IAN** walk in front of the camera and become the main focus._

 

**IAN** : When we come back, winners Jirard and Jimmy go on the first double date, and then we’ll have another rose ceremony. Stay tuned to see who goes home tonight.

 

_Fade into commercials_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my updates aren't as frequent as they were previously! I got a new, full-time job recently, and I'm moving soon, so I've been very busy. I promise, I haven't forgotten about this!


	6. The Second Elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first double date with Hana and Mai, two more guys must be sent home. Who will it be tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't spoil who is eliminated and who stays in the comments!

_Fade out of commercials, into a shot of Dean and Buckley’s, and then a shot of **MAI** , **JIRARD** , **JIMMY** , and **HANA** , playing games inside. **JIRARD** and **MAI** going head-to-head in a racing game, **HANA** and **JIMMY** at skee-ball, **MAI** and **HANA** battling it out on DDR. Cut to **JIRARD** in the confessional. Some dialogue will be dubbed over clips of him and **MAI** having fun together at Dean and Buckley’s_.

**JIRARD** : I’m so glad I got to go on the first date with Mai! She’s competitive, but really fun, and isn’t afraid to be a bit silly. I really admire that about her, and I love seeing the light in her eyes when she gets excited. That happened A LOT.

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional. Some dialogue will be dubbed over clips of her and **JIRARD** having fun together at Dean and Buckley’s_.

 

**MAI** : Jirard may be one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met, but he definitely never let me win. He wanted every victory just as much as I did, but every time I lost—

 

_Cut to **JIRARD** and **MAI** at a competitive PicMon game. **JIRARD** just won, and tickets are pouring out of his podium. **MAI** looks at the tickets with disappointment, and **JIRARD** notices_.

 

**JIRARD** : I’m sorry, Mai…

**MAI** ( _perking up_ ): Jirard, it’s fine!

**JIRARD** : I just don’t like seeing you sad!

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : I kept insisting I didn’t care; I just liked spending time with him, but hey ( _she pulls up a big, cartoony stuffed cat_ ), he let me use his tickets to get this friend, so all is well!

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : Jimmy never really talked to me prior to today, other than when he comforted me at the party, so I was excited to get to know him on this date! However, he was really stiff and awkward for a majority of the time. I just assumed it was nerves, because I was nervous, too.

 

_Cut to **JIMMY** in the confessional_

 

**JIMMY** : The fact that I partially won the first date with Hana made me feel guilt that made me sick to my stomach. … I don’t really… want to be here. Don’t get me wrong: Hana is a super nice, super fun girl! It’s just… I don’t… belong here… like the other guys belong here. I know how much Satch, PBG, Jeff, and even Shane like Hana, so I feel incredibly awful about taking this first date away from them. I couldn’t handle the guilt anymore, so I got up the nerve to talk to her.

 

_Cut to the four in the arcade_

 

**MAI** : Are there nachos here? I could really go for some right now.

**JIRARD** : I think there are! How about we take a dinner break?

**HANA** : Okay, sounds good! ( _She starts to walk toward the restaurant part of Dean and Buckley’s with **JIRARD** and **MAI** , but **JIMMY** takes her wrist_ )

**JIMMY** : Actually, Hana, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.

**HANA** : Oh, okay. You two get us a table! We’ll be there soon!

 

_We see **JIRARD** and **MAI** , hand-in-hand, walking to the restaurant. Cut to **JIMMY** and **HANA** walking through the arcade, talking amongst themselves._

 

**HANA** : Are you all right, Jimmy?

**JIMMY** : I’m doing okay. I could be better, though.

**HANA** : What’s wrong?

**JIMMY** : … You ever wonder how we all found out about this opportunity?

**HANA** : It’s never really crossed my mind, but now that you mention it, I am a bit curious.

**JIMMY** : My family found out about this, and signed up in my name. They thought this would help me get a girlfriend.

**HANA** : Have you never had a girlfriend before?

**JIMMY** : No, I haven’t.

**HANA** : There’s nothing wrong with that. I’ve never “seriously” dated anyone—

**JIMMY** : The problem isn’t that I’ve never dated a girl; it’s that I’ve never wanted to date a girl. ( _A pause. They’ve stopped walking. He’s expecting some kind of reaction from her, but he doesn’t get one_.) I’m gay, Hana. I’m gay, and my family doesn’t know, so they thought I was just a lonely loser straight guy who can’t get girls, so they signed me up for a dating show. I didn’t think I’d actually get on, or even make it this far, and now I feel awful. All the other guys here for you have these romantic feelings that I just won’t have, and you may be developing romantic feelings that I’ll never reciprocate. I can’t hide this any longer, and I wanted to let you know before it got out of hand.

**HANA** ( _taking his hands and facing him_ ): Jimmy, I really appreciate you telling me this, and I’m so sorry you’ve been put in this situation. I’m also sorry that this ( _gestures to a camera_ ) is how you’re coming out to your family. I’d imagine it isn’t exactly ideal. You’re a very nice, very fun person, and I still want you to be in my life, as a friend.

**JIMMY** : I’d like that, too.

**HANA** : I’ll talk to Ian and see if there’s something to do about this.

**JIMMY** : Thank you so much, Hana.

**HANA** : You’re very welcome. You still want to grab dinner with Jirard and Mai?

**JIMMY** : Even though we’ll feel like training wheels on a dirt bike—

**HANA** ( _laughing_ ): What?

**JIMMY** : It’s like being the third-wheel, but two friends going out with two other friends who are dating.

**HANA** ( _laughing_ ): I like it, I like it!

**JIMMY** : Come on, I’m starving! ( _We see him pull her by the hand toward the restaurant, hearing **HANA** giggling all the while._ )

 

_Fade into commercials._

_Fade out of commercials into the Blue Rose Ceremony room. We see **HANA** and **MAI** , dressed in blue, beside their podiums, each with four blue roses on top. Zoom out to see the guys, dressed up once again, filing into the room. It’s a bit emptier than expected. Cut to **HANA** and **MAI**_

 

**BOTH** : Hi, guys. ( _We hear various responses from the guys_ )

**MAI** : As you can see around you, someone is missing.

**HANA** : Jimmy has asked to be removed from the competition for personal reasons. We’ll miss him, but this departure provides good news for my four remaining boys: … all of you are safe tonight. Every single one of you may come up and get a rose.

 

_Cut to shots of **HANA** ’s guys in the crowd, all happy to hear this news. We see them all in a line as **HANA** pins the roses on their shirts or lapels. Some hug her afterwards. Cut to **SHANE** , **SATCH** , **PBG** , and **JEFF** , all standing behind **HANA** , relieved to be sticking around. Cut to a shot of **MAI** and her podium_

 

**MAI** : However, for my guys, one of you is still going home tonight. ( _She takes a rose off the podium_ ) The first rose tonight is for Jirard, of course.

 

_Cut to **JIRARD** ’s beaming smile in the crowd. We watch him happily walk toward **MAI**._

**MAI** : Jirard, will you accept this rose?

**JIRARD** : Of course I will! ( _She pins the rose onto the lapel of his jacket. He gives her a hug before he takes a place behind her._ )

 

_Cut to **MAI** taking another rose from the podium. Cut to shots of the boys’ faces, for tension._

 

**MAI** : … Caddy.

 

_Cut to **CADDY** in the crowd, smiling wide. We see him eagerly approach **MAI**._

 

**MAI** : Caddy, will you accept this rose?

**CADDY** : With pleasure! ( _She pins the rose on his shirt. They hug before he takes a place behind her_.)

 

_Cut to **MAI** taking another rose from the podium. Linger to emphasize that there is only one rose left after this one._

 

**MAI** : … Paul.

 

_Cut to **PAUL** in the crowd, sighing with relief when he hears his name. We watch him walk to **MAI**._

 

**MAI** : Paul, will you accept this rose?

**PAUL** : Yes, ma’am. ( _She pins the rose onto the lapel of his jacket. He gives her a kiss on the cheek before taking a place behind her_.)

 

_Cut to **MAI** taking the last rose off the podium. Cut to shots of **JON** and **LUKE** ’s nervous faces. Cut back to **MAI**_

 

**MAI** : … Luke.

 

_Cut to **LUKE** , walking to **MAI** , relieved._

 

**MAI** : Luke, will you accept this rose?

**LUKE** : Of course I will. You had me scared there, Mai!

**MAI** ( _giggling, while pinning the rose to the lapel of his jacket_ ): I want to keep you on your toes, Luke!

**LUKE** : You succeeded. ( _He kisses her cheek before joining the others_ )

 

_Cut to **JON** in the confessional. Some dialogue will be dubbed over him saying goodbyes to **MAI** and the other guys, then him packing his things, and leaving the house. Credits begin to roll over the clips._

 

**JON** : Yea, I’m pretty sad to be going. I liked Mai; she seemed really nice. But then again, she didn’t really spend too much time with me. It seems kind of unfair that she’s eliminating someone she barely knows. I’m going to try to stay positive, though. This was just one experience I’ve had in life, and I’m bound to have many more. I live in a big city; there are hundreds of people to meet, and Mai was just one of those people. Not everything is going to work out, and that’s a normal part of life. We take it with a grain of salt, and keep walking on.

 

_Fade to black as we see **JON** getting into the back of a limo, the door closing, and the limo driving away_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't spoil who is eliminated and who stays in the comments!


	7. Lights, Camera, Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode of "Blind Dates", the guys go a bit out of their comfort zone and star in some romantic film noir scenes with Hana and Mai! Who will impress the girls enough to go on the first solo dates?

**IAN** ( _dubbed over clips of the previous episode’s events_ ): Previously on “Blind Dates”: The guys had some fun in the sun with Hana and Mai, until the girls were whisked away. The guys paired up and raced across the city to find their girls. Jirard and Jimmy won, and got to go on a double date with Hana and Mai. On the date, Jimmy surprised us all with a confession, and he was sent home, along with Jon at that night’s rose ceremony. Only four guys are left for each girl, and two more will be sent home tonight.

 

_The Blind Dates title screen fades in and out. Fade up on the boys all inside a limo. It’s very early in the morning, and many are still visibly tired._

 

**LUKE** : What is with the girls getting us up so early?

**PBG** : Right? I just wanna sleep.

 

_Cut to **PAUL** in the confessional_

 

**PAUL** : Sleep? Who needs sleep at a time like this? I’ll sleep when I’m dead!

 

_Cut to an aerial shot of the limo driving down the road, and pulling into a studio lot. We hear the following dialogue:_

 

**JEFF** : So does anyone have any idea where we’re actually headed?

 

_Cut to a shot of the guys entering the studio and realizing where they are. Cut to a shot of **HANA** and **MAI** waiting for them. We can see movie cameras behind them._

 

**BOTH** : Hi, guys!

( _We hear various “hello”s from the boys_ )

**MAI** : Today we’re somewhere a little different. We’re combining our love of silly movies—

**HANA** : And our friendship’s dynamic—

**MAI** : To create crime drama film noires!

 

_Cut to **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional. Eventually dialogue will be dubbed over shots of the guys changing into 1940s & 1950s style suits, and reading scripts._

 

**HANA** : Ever since I met Mai, she’s helped me step out of my comfort zone, and enjoy life more.

**MAI** : I never force her to do anything, but I definitely feel like Hana’s become more confident and lively over the years, and I’m so happy for her.

**HANA** : So we’re going to see if the guys are willing to step a bit out of their comfort zones by stepping into the roles of detectives, gangsters, and mob bosses.

**MAI** : Things might get a bit steamy. ( _She giggles, and **HANA** is visibly blushing_ )

 

_Cut to **PBG** and **JEFF** reading their scripts over. They’re dressed in very nice, well-fitted suits and hats._

 

**JEFF** : “She crosses to him and kisses him on the lips”? I get a kiss? Nice!

**PBG** : Well, my script here says I get a kiss, too.

 

_Pan over to see **SHANE** , sitting in a chair nearby, also going over his script, also dressed to the time, holding a prop cigarette._

 

**SHANE** : I’ve got one, too.

**PBG** : Aw, dang, it doesn’t feel so special anymore.

 

_Cut to **PAUL** and **CADDY** going over their scripts, in costume. They’re practicing their lines._

 

**CADDY** : “But you must be patient for the rest.”, I say, and then lean in and kiss her.

**PAUL** ( _laughing_ ): Who writes this?

 

_Cut to **IAN** and **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : I wrote literally all of it.

**IAN** : I helped.

 

_Cut to **MAI** on the first set, a dimly lit detective’s office. She’s dressed in a form-fitting dress and a large hat. We see **LUKE** approach **MAI** , dressed as sharp as a tack._

 

**LUKE** : Well, hello! Look at you!

**MAI** : Look at me? Boy, look at you! Are you excited?

**LUKE** : Not gonna lie, Mai, I’m not much of an actor, but I’m really excited for this scene we got; I think it’ll go well.

**MAI** : Yea, I think it’ll be fun!

**DIRECTOR** ( _from off-screen_ ): All right, places, everyone!

 

_Cut to **LUKE** in the confessional_

**LUKE** : I’ve never been great at acting or anything like that, and the script was kind of cheesy—

 

_Cut back to the set. We’re in the middle of a take of **MAI** and **LUKE** ’s scene. They’re very physically close, his hands in hers.   We cut to see the rest of the guys watching in the distance in between shots of the scene_.

 

**MAI** : You promise me you’ll clear my name, detective?

**LUKE** : I will do all I can.

**MAI** : Then let’s… ( _She moves closer to him_ ) seal the deal. ( _They kiss_ )

 

_Cut back to **LUKE** in the confessional_

 

**LUKE** : --But I was technically the first to kiss Mai. Let me tell you, that was not acting. Mai is pretty good at kissing, too.

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : Luke may not have been the best detective in the studio, but he was definitely one of the better kissers I’ve kissed in my time. I wouldn’t mind doing that again.

 

_Cut to **HANA** on the next set: a relatively nice looking apartment. She’s wearing a long robe, and is visibly nervous, literally twiddling her thumbs, as we see **SHANE** approach her._

**SHANE** : Hana, are you okay?

**HANA** : Not really.

**SHANE** : Do you want to talk about it?

**HANA** : Well, most of this event was Mai’s doing, and it involves a lot of…

**SHANE** : … Kissing?

**HANA** : Yea… and that isn’t exactly something I get to do often, and now I’ll be kissing four boys in one day, and I haven’t even gone on dates with everyone yet and—

**SHANE** ( _placing a hand on her shoulder, smiling_ ): It’s all right, Hana. I recognize the stress you must be feeling. I promise you that you’re safe here, with all of us. You’re going to be okay.

**HANA** ( _smiling back at him_ ): Thank you, Shane.

**DIRECTOR** ( _from off-screen_ ): All right, places, everyone; quiet on set, please!

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : I’m really glad my first scene was with Shane. It was very emotional and dramatic, and he really helped me be comfortable on the set.

 

_Cut back to the set. We’re in the middle of **SHANE** and **HANA** ’s scene. We see **HANA** burst through a bedroom door and rush to **SHANE** , who’s walking to the front door of the apartment, holding a briefcase._

 

**HANA** : Come back here! I can’t let you leave!

**SHANE** : Baby, you know I can’t stay tonight; I have to go to the job.

**HANA** : I almost lost you last time Moretti called you in for a job. I don’t want that to happen again. This work is too dangerous.

( _He puts the briefcase down on a table and approaches her_ )

**SHANE** : Baby, you know I do this all for you-- all for us. ( _He embraces her_ ) The money is good, and this is the last job I gotta do before we finally have enough money to leave this cruel city behind. I promise you we’ll be able to start over after tonight.

**HANA** : Really truly?

**SHANE** : Really truly. ( _They kiss. It lingers._ )

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : Shane’s scene was a great way to start the day.

 

_Cut to **PAUL** in the confessional_

 

**PAUL** : So far, out of all of Mai’s guys, I’ve probably spent the least time with Mai, so I was pretty excited to do a scene together. Time for Paul to shine.

 

_Cut to another set, a lavishly dressed apartment._

 

**DIRECTOR** ( _from off-screen_ ): And… action!

 

_We see **MAI** , in a trench coat now, burst into the apartment with **PAUL** right behind her. They slam the doors shut, their backs pressed against the doors as a makeshift barricade. They’re holding bags of money, panting, trying to catch their breaths. After a moment, they look at each other, and begin to laugh and cheer._

 

**PAUL** ( _picking up **MAI** and twirling her around the room_ ): We did it again!

**MAI** : Yes, darling, we did it again!

**PAUL** ( _after putting her down, but still holding her shoulders_ ): We grow richer every day—

**MAI** : But that’s because we’re together.

**PAUL** : I couldn’t ask for a better partner in crime. ( _They kiss_ )

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : My scene with Paul was very Bonnie and Clyde, which was fun! But… that’s really all I can say about it.

 

_Cut to a new set, another detective’s office, with **PBG** sitting at a desk, playing with the set dressings._

 

**DIRECTOR** ( _from off-screen_ ): Quiet on set, please!

 

_Cut to **PBG** in the confessional_

 

**PBG** : I was pretty nervous to do the scene with Hana, and it especially hit once I sat down on set. It’s been a while since I kissed a girl, and I really like Hana, so I didn’t want to mess it up… considering how… steamy… our scene was.

 

_Cut back to the set. We see **HANA** ’s silhouette behind the door that reads “Detective”. We hear a knock_.

 

**PBG** : Come in.

 

_We see **HANA** , dressed in business-wear, holding a clipboard, enter the room and close the door behind her. She approaches the desk._

 

**HANA** : Detective, your fiancé is here to see you.

 

**_PBG_ ** _gets up from behind his desk and crosses to **HANA**._

 

**PBG** : I don’t want to see her.

**HANA** ( _beginning to walk away_ ): I’ll tell her you’re busy with the case—

**PBG** ( _taking her hand, stopping her_ ): No, you don’t understand. I never want to see her again. I have a confession to make. I never wanted to marry her in the first place. I don’t love her the way I love… you.

**HANA** : M—me? But I’m just your secretary—

**PBG** : That doesn’t matter to me. ( _He brings her closer to him_ )

**HANA** : Detective, this is wrong! ( _Whispering_ ) Your fiancé is right outside the door!

**PBG** : I don’t care anymore. You’re the one I want. Do you feel the same way?

**HANA** : I—I—I do. I really do.

**PBG** : Then please kiss me. ( _They kiss_ )

 

_Cut to **PBG** in the confessional_

 

**PBG** : I don’t care if we were playing characters; the kiss I shared with Hana was something out of a dream. It couldn’t have felt more right.

 

_Cut to another set: a lavish home study, complete with a fake bear-skin rug by the fireplace. We see **CADDY** sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading a book. The scene has already begun. We watch **MAI** walk in, dressed in a form-fitting gown._

 

**CADDY** : Good evening, darling.

**MAI** ( _crossing behind the armchair, and wrapping her arms around his neck_ ): The job was taken care of, boss, just like you asked. You’ll never need to worry about him again now that he’s had an… accident.

**CADDY** : Perfect. I knew I could count on you. ( ** _MAI_** _kisses his neck before walking to the other side of the chair to face him, kneeling down to get on his level_ )

**MAI** : Now, where’s my reward for a job well done?

**CADDY** ( _puts his book down, then leans in close to her, a hand under her chin_ ): I’ll give you a taste of what’s to come. But you must be patient for the rest. ( _They kiss. It lingers_ )

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : This was the best idea I’ve ever had in my entire life.

 

_Cut to a new set. It’s a rather shabby looking apartment._

 

**DIRECTOR** ( _from off-screen_ ): And… action!

 

_We see **JEFF** walk in the apartment, supporting **HANA** over his shoulders. She’s wearing a lovely gown, but it’s on rather sloppily. They cross over to a sofa in the middle of the room._

 

**JEFF** : Ma’am, I’m going to just lay you down on the sofa here. ( _He does so_ ) Keep your head up; I’m going to get you a glass of water. ( _He crosses over to the kitchen area, and begins to find a glass to fill up with water_ )

**HANA** : What do you want in exchange for this? An autograph? Tickets to my next premiere?

**JEFF** : I beg your pardon? ( _He has the glass by now and is crossing back to the sofa. Once there, he sits on an ottoman beside her, placing the glass down on a side table_ )

**HANA** : Oh, I bet I know.  ( _She sits up on the sofa_ ) You want a kiss, don’t you?

**JEFF** : Ma’am, I’d be flattered, but you really need to rest. You took quite a fall back there.

**HANA** : Do you really not know who I am?

**JEFF** : No, not at all.

**HANA** : You’ve never seen any of my movies?

**JEFF** : I don’t get to go to the movies very much.

**HANA** : So you’re really just doing this to be kind?

**JEFF** : I guess so.

**HANA** : Wow… no one has ever been this genuinely kind to me before. ( _She leans in closer to him_ ) It’s incredibly noble of you… I quite admire it… ( _They kiss. It lingers, and arms are wrapped around bodies as they get closer to each other_ )

**DIRECTOR** ( _from off-screen_ ): Cut!

( _We see **HANA** and **JEFF** pull away from each other, both blushing_ )

 

_Cut to **JEFF** in the confessional_

 

**JEFF** : Okay, maybe I got a bit too carried away when I got to kiss her.

 

_Cut to **MAI** ’s last set, at a bar. We see **MAI** already sitting at the bar, drink in hand, with **JIRARD** sitting a few seats away. The scene is already in progress._

 

**MAI** : Hey, you.

**JIRARD** : Me?

**MAI** : Yea, you. You’re the only other person here.

**JIRARD** : What do you need, miss?

**MAI** ( _getting up from her seat and crossing to him_ ): I seemed to have left my wallet at home… is there any way you could… assist me with my tab?

**JIRARD** : I’m not sure. What’s in it for me?

( ** _MAI_** _leans in and kisses him_ )

**MAI** : How about you come home with me and find out?

**JIRARD** : I’m sure I could spare a few extra dollars to help out such a beaut like yourself.

**DIRECTOR** ( _from off-screen_ ): Cut!

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : I wasn’t really feeling Jirard’s scene, either. It could’ve been so HOT but he was so… casual about it?

**HANA** ( _from off-screen_ ): Was this “challenge” just an excuse to kiss all your guys?

**MAI** : … Yes.

**HANA** ( _from off-screen_ ): MAI!

**MAI** : What? It’s really important to think the guy you’re dating is a good kisser!

 

_Cut to **HANA** ’s last set, a master bedroom. The scene is already in progress. **SATCH** is sitting on the edge of the bed, talking on the phone. During the phone conversation, we see **HANA** creep in through the door._

 

**SATCH** : I told you, Hanson, I’ll get you the 20 grams by the end of the week. … No, you know I wouldn’t forget it. … Yes, I know about the interest—

**HANA** : Honey? Who are you on the phone with? ( _She begins to walk toward him. Startled to see and hear her, he stands up_.)

**SATCH** : ( _to **HANA**_ ) No one, dear. ( _Into the phone_ ) This really isn’t a good time, Hanson—

**HANA** ( _her arms around his arm, trying to get close_ ): Who’s Hanson?

**SATCH** ( _to **HANA**_ ): A colleague of mine. ( _Into the phone_ ) Hanson, I’ll call you back. ( _He almost aggressively hangs up the phone_ )

**HANA** : Is everything okay, honey?

**SATCH** ( _sighs_ ): Everything will be fine, dear. ( _He quickly pecks her on the lips_ ) Everything will be just fine.

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : Well, apparently, since this was just a rouse to find out if the guys are good kissers—

**MAI** ( _from off-screen_ ): And to see if they’re good sports and willing to—

**HANA** : Yea, yea, keep telling yourself that! Anyway: since this was just a rouse to find out if the guys are good kissers, I was expecting more from Satch. The other boys took advantage of the fact that they got to kiss me, but Satch was really in character and seemed to forgot who his co-star was…

 

_Cut to **IAN** sitting in an armchair by a fireplace_.

 

**IAN** : Don’t touch that dial: when we come back, the guys go to a screening party for their short films, and Mai and Hana choose who they’d like to take on their first solo dates. All that and more after these messages.

 

_Fade into commercials_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delays! I'm in the process of moving, and it hasn't given me much time to sit down and write! I promise, I haven't forgotten about this story!


	8. Private Screenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the group date is through, who impressed Hana and Mai enough to go on solo dates?

_Fade out of commercials on **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : So of course, after filming is done, there’s a wrap party!

**HANA** : And after today’s events, there were some guys we really wanted to spend more time with.

**MAI** ( _mischievously_ ): Alone.

( ** _HANA_** _giggles and blushes_ )

 

_Cut to a shot of **MAI** ’s guys all surrounding her around a couch, talking and laughing. Cut to another shot of **HANA** ’s guys all surrounding her around a couch in a different room, talking and laughing._

**HANA** : I’m gonna go and get some air outside. ( _She gets up from the couch_ ) Uh, Shane? ( _Cut to a shot of **SHANE** reacting to hearing his name_ ) Would you want to come with me?

**SHANE** : Oh, of course. ( _He crosses to her, and offers his hand. We hear the other guys egging him on as we watch them leave out a glass door behind them_ )

 

_Cut back to **MAI** and her guys. We see her promptly get up from the couch._

 

**MAI** : Well, this is certainly fun, but I want to take a walk with Caddy now, so… ( _We see her glance over at **CADDY** , and then gesture toward the door. **CADDY** then promptly gets up as well, takes **MAI** ’s hand, and bounds out the door_)

**CADDY** : LMAO, bye! ( _We hear **MAI** laugh before we cut back to a reaction shot of **MAI** ’s remaining guys_)

 

_Cut to **SHANE** and **HANA** outside, on a balcony, sitting on a bench facing the view. His arm is around her shoulders and she’s leaning against him_.

 

**SHANE** : Can I ask a potentially weird question?

**HANA** : Sure, why not?

**SHANE** : Now be totally honest with me: whose scene today was your favorite?

**HANA** : You want my honest answer? It was yours.

**SHANE** : Really?

**HANA** : Yea! You saw my nerves before we began, and you helped me feel comfortable enough to do the scene, and I felt like we didn’t have to act a lot.

**SHANE** : In what sense?

**HANA** : We had a pretty tense scene, and it all felt so real.

**SHANE** ( _flirtatiously, raising an eyebrow_ ): All of it?

**HANA** ( _blushing_ ): Yea… all of it…

 

( _They smile at each other for a few moments before **SHANE** places a hand to **HANA** ’s cheek, gently pulling her in for a kiss. As it lingers, his hands move to her waist, and hers move to his neck. They continue to kiss as we fade to a shot of **CADDY** and **MAI** , already going at it, **MAI** pinned against a wall. It’s rather intense: vastly contrasting from the previous shot’s events. After a few seconds of them onscreen like that, they break away from one another, gasping for breath._ )

 

**MAI** : I’ve been waiting to do that all day.

**CADDY** : So is it safe for me to assume who your favorite kisser was today?

**MAI** : Are you assuming that you were my favorite? ( _He confidently nods “yes”_ ) You assumed correctly. ( _She playfully pecks him on the lips, pulls away smiling, and then they go right back to it._ )

 

_Cut back to **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : So when Mai came back from her vicious make out session—

**MAI** : Hana, oh my god—

**HANA** : We had a surprise for the boys!

 

_Cut to all of the boys, **HANA** , and **MAI** , all around one giant couch, watching their scenes from today on a giant projector. **HANA** is nestled against **JEFF** , and **MAI** eagerly watches from **LUKE** ’s arms. We hear confessional dialogue dubbed over clips of everyone watching_.

 

**MAI** : I really think everyone enjoyed seeing each other up on our own “silver screen”, and it was great to see how supportive everyone was of one another.

**HANA** : All the guys were really good sports about the whole thing, too—with watching their “competition” kiss us and all that.

**MAI** : God, letting these guys go is going to be hard.

 

_Pan out from the scene of everyone watching their scenes on the screen. A time-lapse of the sun setting and rising, signaling the next day, plays. Cut to a slow zoom of the bunkhouse. We hear the following dialogue_

 

**SATCH** : Oh, what have we here?

 

_Cut to a shot inside the house. All the guys are gathered around a central living area. We see **SATCH** holding two envelopes in his hand, waving them to tempt the guys. We hear various “open them!”s from the other guys as we watch **SATCH** open the first envelope, and he reads from it_

 

**SATCH** : Caddy! ( _Cut to a shot of **CADDY** ’s reaction to hearing his name, then back to **SATCH**_ ) “Get ready to get wrekt. With love, Mai.”

 

_Cut back to **CADDY** , looking surprised but excited. We see **LUKE** pat **CADDY** on the back as he says_

**LUKE** : Sounds like you got a date, man!

 

_Cut back to **SATCH** , opening the other envelope and reading from it_

 

**SATCH** : And Shane! ( _Cut to a shot of **SHANE** ’s reaction to hearing his name, then back to **SATCH**_ ) “Be ready to glaze it. With love, Hana.”

 

_Cut back to **SHANE** , also looking surprised but excited. We see other guys also egging him on as we slowly pan over to **PBG** , looking rather bitter. Cut to **PBG** in the confessional_

 

**PBG** : Shane has been so distant from the rest of us. I’m not sure why he gets the first solo date, especially since I feel like Hana and I already made such a strong connection.

 

_Cut to **CADDY** in the confessional_

 

**CADDY** ( _practically on the edge of his seat_ ): Holy fuck I have the first solo date with Mai and I can’t contain my excitement. Especially since she said I’m gonna “get wrekt”?! If she expects to challenge me, she better be prepared for a challenge right back.

 

_Cut to **SHANE** in the confessional_

 

**SHANE** ( _his face buried in his hands. We can see a smile poking through_ ): God dammit, I’m really happy.

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

**MAI** : So I chose Caddy for the first solo date because I feel like our energies really click. We both have so much zest, and not to mention chemistry. The physical chemistry is very, very much there, and I’m really excited to spend more one-on-one time with him, doing something super fun!

 

_Cut to a shot of **MAI** and **CADDY** walking hand-in-hand into their date location. We can’t see where they are just yet, but we see **MAI** ’s giddy excitement and **CADDY** ’s jaw dropped smile_

 

**CADDY** : Oh my god, this is going to be great.

 

_Cut to a shot of **MAI** and **CADDY** prepping for their date: putting on laser tag gear. Cut next to a shot of **MAI** and **CADDY** going head-to-head against one another in laser-tag. It’s very high energy and they’re constantly running into one another and zapping one another with their guns. Cut to a shot of the end of the game, where they’re looking at a TV screen displaying their scores._

 

**MAI** : How about we go again, but on the same team this time?

**CADDY** : That is a grand idea.

 

_Cut to a shot, slowly zooming in on **CADDY** and **MAI** in a tower-style fortress in the laser-tag arena, zapping everyone in sight. We see **CADDY** ’s eyes suddenly widen and say_

 

**CADDY** : Mai, on your right!

 

_A slow motion shot of **CADDY** getting in front of **MAI** to protect her from an oncoming laser. We see and hear that he’s been hit. Cut to him on the ground, and **MAI** by his side._

 

**MAI** : Caddy, you brave fool!

**CADDY** : Go on, Mai… continue our legacy… ( _With a cough, he dramatically plays dead_ )

**MAI** : Noooooo!!! ( _She collapses on top of him, and then they burst out laughing. **MAI** kisses his nose before helping him back up_ )

 

_Cut to **CADDY** in the confessional. Dialogue will be dubbed over clips of the two laser tagging._

 

**CADDY** : Mai and I get along ridiculously well. We both had so much fun on our date that we just kept playing up until the place closed. I hope I can get more dates with Mai in the future so we can keep having fun like that.

 

_Cut to a shot of **HANA** and **SHANE** walking— **HANA** practically dragging **SHANE** by the wrist-- to their date location. We see it’s a cute paint-your-own-pottery store. Cut to **HANA** in the confessional. Dialogue will be dubbed over clips of **HANA** and **SHANE** getting started with the date: picking out pottery, picking glaze colors, and sitting down at a table_

 

**HANA** : Knowing Shane is an artist, I wanted to go somewhere with him where we could do something creative, and sit down and talk. Shane was most at ease when we could just sit peacefully and talk with one another.

 

_Cut back to the date. **HANA** is painting a porcelain owl statue a bright blue, and **SHANE** is intensely focused on a large serving plate._

 

**HANA** : I need the artist’s advice. Should my owl’s spots be pink or yellow?

**SHANE** : Yellow. The colors would match more objects in general.

**HANA** : Thank you, Shane!

**SHANE** ( _smiling, but still focused on his piece_ ): Not a problem at all.

**HANA** : So what’s your medium of choice? You seem to be a natural with this glaze.

**SHANE** ( _not looking up from his plate_ ): Digital, honestly.

**HANA** : Oh?

**SHANE** ( _now looking up at **HANA**_ ): Yea, I’m a graphic designer by trade, and I’ve always found digital art to produce the best results.

**HANA** : What kind of graphic design work do you do?

**SHANE** ( _dipping his brush for more glaze, then going back to the plate_ ): Mostly advertisements for local businesses right now. I live commission to commission. I’d love to be an in-house graphic designer for someone one day.

**HANA** : Based on what I’ve seen from you, I think you’ll get there.

**SHANE** ( _suddenly breaking concentration_ ): You mean that?

**HANA** : Yes! I think your work is amazing! In fact… ( _She gets up from her seat and scurries over to **SHANE** , peering over his shoulder to see his piece_) Oh my gosh! ( _We see what she sees: **SHANE** ’s plate, decorated with intricate blue flowers and green vines in circular patterns_) This is stunning! I can’t wait to see what it looks like after it goes in the kiln.

**SHANE** : I’ve done better—

**HANA** ( _wrapping her arms around him_ ): I don’t care if you painted the Sistine Chapel prior to this; I’m saying that what you have right here is beautiful and you should be proud of it! ( _She kisses him on the cheek_ )

**SHANE** : Well, this piece is nothing compared to your blue and yellow owl, Hana.

**HANA** ( _giggling_ ): Well Sir Hootsalot may not be a masterpiece—

**SHANE** : No, I mean it; your owl looks good.

**HANA** : You think so? I’m pretty proud of him. I want to add a few more details, though.

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

**HANA** : I had such a good time with Shane! I feel like we really have a great connection. I also can’t wait for our pottery to be done. Mai’s gonna love Sir Hootsalot.

 

_Cut to **IAN** in an armchair in front of a fireplace, reading a book. **MAI** and **HANA** walk in, and join him, sitting on a couch._

 

**IAN** : Hello, girls; I’m assuming the solo dates went well?

**MAI** : Definitely.

**HANA** : They sure did.

**IAN** : But now comes the hard part. ( _He turns to the camera_ ) When we come back, two more guys are going home. Don’t touch that dial.

 

_Fade into commercials._


	9. The Third Elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another guy of Hana's and Mai's are being sent home. Who will stick around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got through my writer's block, and I'm ready to keep making Asagao content! I'm so sorry for such a long delay.

_Fade out of commercials on **HANA** , **MAI** , and **IAN** at the fireplace lounge._

 

**IAN** : It’s time for the part of the show we don’t look forward to. So, ladies, talk to me about this week. Clearly, you both had a favorite, and strangely enough, they were both our English men.

**MAI** : That’s like, the only thing they have in common, though. Caddy is all over the place—

**HANA** : While Shane is a lot more reserved. Could Caddy keep up with you on your date, Mai?

**MAI** : We had so much fun! We both were trying to keep up with each other. Our energies really match up. What about you, Hana? Have any juicy details?

**HANA** ( _giggling_ ): Oh my god, Mai, you’re awful. Nothing “juicy” happened, but it was a good time. He’s really sweet under the surface, and he’s actually pretty fun to talk to.

**MAI** : I honestly wouldn’t have expected that.

**IAN** : So let’s talk about the boys who didn’t get the date this week. You all filmed 1940’s noir scenes together. The first ones on set were Luke and Mai.

**MAI** ( _dialogue dubbed over clips of **MAI** and **LUKE** on set_ ): I could tell Luke wasn’t too comfortable with the acting, but he was such a good sport. And I could also tell he was really looking forward to the kiss! Working with him was fun and I feel like we had great chemistry.

**IAN** : First guy for Hana was Shane.

**HANA** ( _dialogue dubbed over clips of **HANA** and **SHANE** on set_ ): I chose him for the date because of how he made me feel comfortable on set. He was really kind and wanted to make sure I was okay.

**MAI** : And you guys had a really nice smooch there, too—

**HANA** : MAI oh my god!

**MAI** : What!? I’m just observing what I see!

**IAN** : Mai, your second guy on set was Paul. Talk about working with him.

**MAI** ( _dialogue dubbed over clips of **MAI** and **PAUL** on set_ ): Paul and I get along really well, and our scene was fun, but I just didn’t feel a lot of romantic chemistry. It kind of felt like he was trying really hard to impress me, or something.

**IAN** : Hana’s second male lead was PBG. How was that?

**HANA** ( _dialogue dubbed over clips of **HANA** and **PBG** on set_ ): If Shane hadn’t approached me the way he did, I probably would’ve picked PBG for the date. We had great chemistry on set and I could tell he was just as nervous as me, which made me feel a lot better about being nervous there myself.

**IAN** : Next up for Mai was Caddy.

**MAI** ( _dialogue dubbed over clips of **MAI** and **CADDY** on set_ ): I’m not gonna lie, one of my main reasons I chose Caddy for the date was because of how great his kissing was. There’s nothing wrong with instantly feeling some kind of spark, right? Combine that with how much fun we had together in the past, and the choice was clear.

**IAN** : And next for Hana was Jeff.

**HANA** ( _dialogue dubbed over clips of **HANA** and **JEFF** on set_ ): Confession: while I did enjoy Shane’s scene the most, Jeff gave me the best kiss. We really click well together, too.

**MAI** : My little Hana getting steamy over here!

**HANA** : Mai, you’re going to be the death of me.

**IAN** : Okay, okay, last for Mai was Jirard.

**MAI** ( _dialogue dubbed over clips of **MAI** and **JIRARD** on set_ ): Jirard is really sweet, but I’m afraid he isn’t going to go any further with this relationship. I can’t tell whether or not he wants to move beyond being exclusively platonic.

**IAN** : And last for Hana was Satch.

**HANA** ( _dialogue dubbed over clips of **HANA** and **SATCH** on set_ ): Satch was definitely the best actor out of all the guys, but I kind of felt neglected while we were on set. He was so focused on giving a moving, emotional performance, that he didn’t pay me too much attention.

**IAN** : Okay, ladies; we’ve now been over everyone, and the rest is in your hands. Who is being sent home tonight?

 

_Fade into commercials_

_Fade out of commercials into the Blue Rose Ceremony room. We see **HANA** and **MAI** , dressed in blue, beside their podiums, each with three blue roses on top. Zoom out to see the guys, dressed up once again, filing into the room._

 

**BOTH** : Hello, everyone. ( _We hear various responses from the guys_ )

**HANA** : These decisions get harder and harder every week.

**MAI** : And sadly, two of you will be sent home tonight. ( _She and **HANA** pick up roses from their podiums_ ). When we call your name, you’re safe for another week.

**HANA** : … Shane.

 

_Cut to **SHANE** in the crowd, smiling, and approaching **HANA**._

**HANA** : Shane, will you accept this rose?

**SHANE** : Of course I will. ( _She pins the rose onto the lapel of his jacket. He gives her a kiss on the cheek before taking a place behind her_.)

 

_Cut to **MAI** , then to the crowd._

 

**MAI** : … Caddy.

 

_Cut to **CADDY** in the crowd, eagerly approaching **MAI**._

**MAI** : Caddy, will you accept this rose?

**CADDY** : Damn straight I will! ( _She pins the rose to his shirt, laughing. They hug before he takes a place behind her_ )

 

_Cut to **HANA** , zoom in on the last rose on her podium, then cut to her holding the second-to-last rose._

 

**HANA** : … PBG.

 

_Cut to **PBG** in the crowd, relieved, and approaching **HANA**._

 

**HANA** : PBG, will you accept this rose?

**PBG** : Happily. ( _She pins the rose to his shirt, and they hug before he takes a place behind her_ )

 

_Cut to **MAI** , zoom in on the last rose on her podium, then cut to her holding the second-to-last rose._

 

**MAI** : … Luke.

 

_Cut to **LUKE** in the crowd, grinning as he approaches **MAI**._

**MAI** : Luke, will you accept this rose?

**LUKE** : Yes, I certainly will. ( _She pins the rose to his shirt, and he kisses her cheek before taking a place behind her_ )

 

_Cut to a dramatic shot of **HANA** and **MAI** both taking their last roses off their podiums. Cut to the last four guys in the crowd, nervously looking on. Linger for a few moments, for tension’s sake._

 

**HANA** : And the men staying this week are… ( _Cut back and forth between the guys and the girls three times_ ) Jeff—

**MAI** : And Jirard.

 

_Cut to **JEFF** and **JIRARD** getting their roses pinned on by their respective girls, and taking places behind them. We see **HANA** and **MAI** saying goodbyes to **SATCH** and **PAUL** as their confessional dialogue plays over the clips. We also see shots of the other guys saying goodbye to **SATCH** and **PAUL**. The last shots are of **PAUL** and **SATCH** packing their bags, getting into limos, and the limos driving away._

 

**PAUL** : I honestly thought I tried really hard to impress Mai and get her to keep me around, but she never really gave me a chance. This isn’t the end of the world, and I am glad I got to be a part of this. I guess it was all part of some master plan.

**SATCH** : I didn’t give myself enough of a chance, did I? All the other guys went out of their way to let Hana see who they were, and I decided to let her come to me. I suppose that wasn’t the right way to approach things in the end. I wish Hana and Mai both luck in their futures, and I hope I can run into these guys again. I enjoyed my time here.

 

_Fade to black_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not spoil who stays and who was eliminated in the comments!


	10. A Dating Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three guys left for each girl, it's time for each boy to impress Hana and Mai on a date before the finalists are chosen!

**IAN** ( _dubbed over clips of the previous episode’s events_ ): Previously on “Blind Dates”: the guys put on their acting hats and suit jackets and performed in film noir with their girls. All the guys left an impression, but some were better than others. Shane and Caddy won one-on-one dates, but Paul and Satch ended up being sent home. There are only three guys left for each girl, and after this episode, we’ll have our finalists.

 

_The Blind Dates title screen fades in and out. Fade up on the house the boys are staying in, then cross fade into a shot of the boys all hanging out in a central living room area. We see **IAN** walk in._

 

 **IAN** : Hello, everyone! ( _We hear various responses from the guys_ ) Congrats on being semi-finalists. I bet you all are wondering exactly what this week will have in store for you. That, my friends, is all up to you. Each one of you is getting a one-on-one date with your girl, but what you two do is entirely your ideas. You have twenty-four hours to pitch your date to me. The schedule is as follows. ( _He pulls a piece of paper out of his pants’ pocket, unfolds it, and reads it aloud. When each guy’s name is said, cut to a shot of them_ ) Monday: Luke, Tuesday: PBG, Wednesday: Jirard, Thursday: Jeff, Friday: Caddy, Saturday: Shane. I’ll be in the confessional room when you’re ready to pitch your date. See you guys soon.

 

_Cut to **HANA** and **MAI** in the confessional_

 

 **MAI** : Relationships are about two people, so we thought it’d be a good idea to let the guys take us out this time.

 **HANA** : Both people in a relationship should participate equally, after all.

 

_Cut to **LUKE** in the confessional_

 

 **LUKE** : Out of all of Mai’s semi-finalists, I’m the only one who hasn’t gotten a solo date, which is why I’m glad I get to go first this week! I have such a great idea planned out, and I’m really excited to finally spend one-on-one time with her.

 

_Cut to **PBG** in the confessional_

 

 **PBG** : Hana’s only been on a solo date with Shane, and yet Jeff and I are still here. I’m the first one of her semi-finalists to go on a date with her this week, and I’m glad it’s me instead of Jeff. Don’t get me wrong: Jeff is awesome. He’s probably my best friend in the house, but he’s a lot smoother than me, and I feel like if he went first, Hana’s expectations would be too high…

 

_Next, we see shots of every guy sitting down in the confessional next to **IAN** to pitch their date ideas._

 

 **LUKE** : I pick her up at four—

 **PBG** : We get into a taxi—

 **JIRARD** : And then we sit down at—

 **JEFF** : The whole place is empty—

 **CADDY** : And then we go—

 **SHANE** : And then we come back here.

 **IAN** : All right, that sounds like a plan.

 

_A time-lapse shot of the sun setting and rising again plays, signifying a new day. We hear **MAI** ’s confessional dialogue dubbed over clips of her getting ready._

 

 **MAI** : My date with Luke was first this week. I hadn’t been on a one-on-one date with Luke yet, hence why he was first. I was told to dress for warm weather, come hungry, and be ready by four, and of course Hana helped me decide what to wear. I was really excited.

 

_Cut to **MAI** walking out of the house to meet **LUKE** by a taxi in the driveway._

 

 **MAI** : Hi!

 **LUKE** : Hello, beautiful. ( _They hug_ )

 **MAI** : So where are you taking me?

 **LUKE** ( _opening the taxi door for her_ ): I have a really fun day planned, but first we have to pick up some supplies.

 

 _We see a shot of the taxi driving off. Then, cut to the taxi parked in front of a city grocery store. **MAI** and **LUKE** get out of the taxi_.

 

 **MAI** : Grocery shopping?

 **LUKE** : Grocery shopping can be really fun! Plus we need food for our picnic.

 

_Cut to shots of them inside the grocery store, buying food. They pick out sandwich ingredients, chips, and way too many cookies. We see Luke and Mai riding in and on the shopping cart down aisles, and then leaving the store, shopping bags in hand. Cut to them in a park, walking toward a small amphitheater._

 

 

 **LUKE** : Here looks like a good spot.

_They set up a blanket on the grass, and sit down to eat. As they do so, more people set up blankets and camping chairs around them._

**MAI** : Luke, this is more than just a picnic in the park, isn’t it?

 **LUKE** : A little. You’ll see.

_A band comes on stage and starts to play jazzy 1950s music. Cut to **LUKE** in the confessional. Some dialogue is dubbed over clips of him and **MAI** enjoying the music, and getting up and dancing._

 

 **LUKE** : Music is such an important part of my life. I knew I had to share it with Mai. There weren’t too many options for a Monday night, but there was a “Music in the Park” event happening the whole week, so I made the best situation out of what we had.

 

 _We see them slow dancing as the sun sets and the music plays. After a few moments, they kiss. Cut to **LUKE** in the confessional_.

 

 **LUKE** : That couldn’t have gone better!

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

 **MAI** : One lovely date down, two more to go!

 

 _A timelapse of the sun setting and rising again plays, signifying a new day. We hear **HANA** ’s confessional dialogue dubbed over clips of her getting ready_.

 

 **HANA** : I chose PBG’s date first this week because I felt like I’ve spent the least amount of time with him compared to Jeff and Shane. He told me to dress casually and be ready for lunch. With Mai’s outfit expertise, I was ready to go, and excited for the day!

 

_Cut to **HANA** walking out of the house and meeting **PBG** at a taxi outside. She shyly waves to him._

 

 **PBG** : Hana! Are you ready for the most fun date you’ve ever had?

 **HANA** : Prior to this show, I hadn’t been on any dates before, so yea, I’m ready!

 **PBG** : Then let’s get going!

 

_We see him open the door for her, and the taxi drives away after they get in. Then, cut to a shot of the taxi pulling up in front of a building by a harbor._

 

 **HANA** : ( _Gasp!_ ) The aquarium!?

 **PBG** : Yea! Aren’t aquariums super cool?

 **HANA** : I love this place and I haven’t been in ages!

 **PBG** : Let’s get lunch at the café first, though, I’m starving.

 **HANA** : Haha, good idea!

 

 _We see various shots from their date, starting with **HANA** and **PBG** looking over a deck and gazing at the harbor, then having lunch together, talking and laughing. Then, we see them go into the aquarium together, hand-in-hand. The next shots of **HANA** and **PBG** looking at the sea creatures together will have **HANA** ’s confessional dialogue dubbed over it_.

 

 **HANA** : PBG’s aquarium date was super fun and I loved looking at all the fish with him… until we got to the shark tank.

 

 _Cut to a shot of **PBG** and **HANA** making their way through the aquarium, when **PBG** suddenly stops_.

 

 **HANA** : PBG?

 **PBG** : Uh… Hana… is there any way we can skip this part?

 **HANA** : The sharks? Yea, I guess… ( _We see her look around the area_ ) Actually, it looks like our only exit is through this area.

 **PBG** : Oh, uh, okay…

 **HANA** : PBG, are you okay?

 **PBG** : Let’s just leave this area as fast as possible, please. ( _He takes her hand and drags her through the crowd of people all looking at the sharks_ )

 

_Cut to **PBG** in the confessional_

 

 **PBG** : How was I supposed to know that this aquarium had a shark section? The aquarium I have back home doesn’t have sharks! Those things scare me to death. I hope my little outburst didn’t ruin anything.

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

 **HANA** : I didn’t realize PBG was so afraid of sharks. I admire him for taking me out somewhere where he had to basically face his fear head-on like that.

 

_Cut to a silhouette shot of **HANA** and **PBG** in front of a giant fish tank._

 

 **PBG** : I’m sorry about all of that. I don’t know what got into me.

 **HANA** : It’s okay, PBG. I still had a lot of fun today with you.

 **PBG** : You did?

 **HANA** : I really did!

( _He lifts her up and hugs her with her feet off the ground_ )

 **PBG** : I’m so glad! ( _He gives her a small kiss before putting her back down_ )

 

_Cut to **PBG** in the confessional_

 

 **PBG** : Overall, I’d say this was a success.

 

_Cut to **HANA** in the confessional_

 

 **HANA** : I really did have a good time with PBG, and now I’m excited for the rest of the dates this week.

 

 _A timelapse of the sun setting and rising again plays, signifying a new day. We hear **MAI** ’s confessional dialogue dubbed over clips of her getting ready_.

 

 **MAI** : My first date with Jirard was fun, so I’m pretty excited to see where we go today! He told me to be ready bright and early and dress for lots of walking and fun, so I’m pretty curious as to what’s in store.

 

_We see **JIRARD** waiting for **MAI** in front of a taxi as she approaches from the mansion._

 

 **MAI** : Hi, Jirard! ( _They hug_ )

 **JIRARD** : You ready for one of the most fun days you’ll ever have?

 **MAI** : Well, now that you’ve set the bar, you better deliver!

 

_They get into the taxi together, and we see it drive off. Cut to a shot of the cab driving by a sign for a local amusement park. Cut to inside the cab, where **MAI** is looking out the window_

 

 **MAI** : We’re going there??

 **JIRARD** : Yea, we’re going there!

 

_Cut to **MAI** and **JIRARD** ’s cab pulling into the amusement park’s parking lot, then them getting out of the cab, then **MAI** practically dragging **JIRARD** to the front entrance. Briefly cut to **JIRARD** in the confessional, then dub his dialogue over clips of them on the rides, playing games, eating park food, etc._

 

 **JIRARD** : I thought taking Mai to an amusement park would be a fun way for us to spend a whole day together! However, I don’t know this area very well, so this park is new to me. Mai and I can complete the park together!

 

_Cut to **MAI** in the confessional. For every ride she mentions, cut to a shot of said ride in the park._

 

 **MAI** : While I agree that rollercoasters are fun and all that, there are some I refuse to go on. Wooden rollercoasters are super sketchy to me, and rollercoasters that go backwards are not my jam. I admire Jirard for wanting to complete the park, but…

 

 _Cut to **MAI** sitting alone on a bench in the park as people walk by. She checks her phone briefly. Cut to the cameraman approaching **MAI** so she can talk to the audience directly_.

 

 **MAI** : So right now, I’m waiting for Jirard to get off this ride. Because I told him I didn’t want to go on it. But he wants to complete the park. So I have to wait here. Again. Because this is the third time he’s done this.

 

_Cut back to **MAI** in the confessional_

 

 **MAI** : I mean… OTHER than that, the date was fine. A bit too platonic for my taste, but still fine.

 

_Cut to **IAN** in his arm chair by the fire_

 

 **IAN** : The week is half way over, and there are three dates left for Hana and Mai. Don’t touch that dial, because the next dates will be after these messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your patience with this fic. There are only a few parts left, and even though I'm back in school, I'm gonna give you guys the completed story you deserve!!


End file.
